I'll Never Leave You
by Vinnie K
Summary: -HIATUS- Whoever knew that two such normal siblings could be running from such a disturbing past? JessOC, Trory, JavaJunkie. AU.
1. Chapter 1

I'll Never Leave You

_Disclaimer:_ I'm not smart enough to own anything or anyone.

_A/N:_ I've made the decision to start editing this story. I know I should really do something like this _after_ I've finished the whole story but I couldn't wait. Nothing major will change, it's mostly getting rid of sloppy phrases and adding some new (but minor) things here and there.

_Edited:_ 7.03.07

* * *

Chapter 1

He wanted to throttle someone.

Preferably the uniformed men that were carelessly dropping his things wherever they pleased.

The young man let out a sigh and glared at one of the men who passed him by. "You better be careful with that box or I'll sue you for breaking a paying customer's property," he growled as the man stopped in front of him

The uniformed man turned to face the scowling younger man. He let his boredom show as he raised an eyebrow at him. "Uh-huh, that sure is interesting Sir." He gave him a cocky grin before saluting him, "Don't worry kiddo, we'll be careful!"

Before the younger man could reply, he was gone. "Well, I do worry," he muttered under his breath, running his hand through his wavy dark brown hair. His green eyes roamed over the area of green that was now his front yard. He finally spotted what he was looking for.

He walked up to the young girl, around the age of 17 that was sitting on the grass looking up at the bright blue sky. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be helping me move our stuff into our new house? Or are you too busy doing," he waved his hand around and sat down, "What are you doing?"

The girl looked away from the sky and turned to face him. Her dark green eyes stared into his lighter ones. She brushed away the fallen wavy hair that covered her right eye.

"Did you know that the sky is bluer here than in New York?"

"Um, I think the sky is the same no matter what place we're in Tammy…Now get up and help me move the boxes with those men before they break all of our stuff." He started to get up when she pulled him down again.

"Do I have to help?" She whined looking at him with her big puppy dog eyes.

"Yes baby sister, you have to help me," he said brightly as ruffled her hair. "Come on, I don't trust these guys with our—"

**CRASH!**

"—Stuff," he finished with large eyes. "Ah crap, I better go." He ran of leaving his sister to stare after him.

Sighing, she got up off the grass to follow the sound cursing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A sliver BMW rolled up to the diner and a blond stepped out. He opened the door to Luke's to see an amusing sight in front of him.

"Luke! _Luke!_ Lucas Danes, you will stop walking away from me right _now_!" Lorelai shouted as she followed her boyfriend around the tiny diner.

"Lorelai, just go back and sit down. If you haven't realized I'm trying to work here." He turned to Rory, who was sitting on a stool in conversation with her best friend Jess. "Rory _please_, I am _begging_ you, get your crazy mother to sit down."

"Shame on you Luke, I thought you could handle your girlfriend yourself," Jess commented receiving a whack around the head from Luke's tea towel.

"Child abuse." He grumbled while rubbing his head. Rory began to laugh at Jess when a pair of warm hands wrapped around her tiny waist. A head rested on her shoulder and a pair of lips whispered in her ear, "Mary, Mary, Mary. Miss me?" The lips kissed her neck.

Butterflies took off in her stomach. Damn that Tristan, he always seemed to have that effect on her. He sat down on the spare stool next to his brunette girlfriend.

Rory shook her head and gave him a pitying look. "Eh, not much, sorry to burst your bubble," Rory said trying her best to disguise the cheeky smile that fought to get on to her face.

Tristan crinkled his brow, "You're mean."

"Ah and yet you still love me. Love is mighty strange isn't it?" She leaned over and kissed him. It was soft and gentle, until Tristan started to rub the side of her cheek and, yep – those butterflies were off again. He broke the kiss and looked at her.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hey," Rory smiled happily.

"Sorry to ruin this love scene you two got going on but it's kinda making my lunch rise. I'm out of here, help Luke okay Rory?" Jess grabbed his jacket from under the counter and walked towards the door, silently still concerned for his head.

After watching Jess leave, Tristan nodded towards the older couple. "What's going on with those two?" Tristan asked pointed to the scene that was happening between the couple.

"Please Luke, I _beg_ you! I'll get down on my knees…" She turned to Tristan, "that wasn't meant to be rude so don't get any images."

"Ugh, mom!" Rory said covering her ears with her boyfriend's hands, making Tristan chuckle.

"Look Lorelai, let me repeat myself one more time if the first hundred times it didn't sink into your head. I am not and I repeat _not_ going to let you have regular coffee when you're pregnant!"

"C'mon, stop being mean to me! Give me the coffee, I want the coffee!" She chanted as she started to bang her hand on the counter.

"Sorry but I want my child to be nice and healthy, main word being _'healthy'_." Luke turned to Rory, "Rory get your mom to sit down before I do something I regret." Luke said walking off into the store room.

Lorelai sat down on a stool next to her first child and started to groan about how ridiculous her boyfriend was acting.

"I drank loads of coffee when I was pregnant with Rory and look how perfect she turned out to be. So, why is he being so damn stubborn?!"

"Don't worry mom he's just being protective of you that's all. Look, when we get home I'll allow you to have one cup of normal coffee," Rory told her trying to reason with her.

Lorelai rested her head in one hand and proceeded to pout. She twirled a finger in the air and sarcastically remarked, "Score!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Outside Jess walked around having nothing to do. He didn't feel in the mood for reading the book in his back pocket, _The Sun Also Rises_ by Ernest Hemingway, so he instead he was walking around completely bored out of his mind. When he saw Taylor shouting at a red and blue uniformed man on his left, Jess stopped and decided to watch.

"I should call your boss and get him to fire you!" Taylor shouted getting all red in the face. "These two people are moving into their new house and you're breaking all of their stuff! That isn't really very customer friendly now is it? This is disgraceful," Taylor ranted.

The older man with a 'Manager' badge, nodded at Taylor with a calm expression. "On the behalf of my workers, we are sorry for any damage we may have caused to your possessions. I think the company will be more than happy to pay for any damages that we may have caused to your property," the man said addressing the couple who were paying close attention to what was being said.

"We will be in contact for sure. Once again, we're all sorry." And with that the red and blue uniformed men got in there van and left the streets of Stars Hollow.

The green eyed man turned to shake Taylor's hand, "Thank you Mr. Doose for your help."

"Don't worry young man; it was wrong of him to do that to you and your girlfriend."

"Yeah it was wrong of him but, this isn't my girlfriend, no she's my little sister Tammy. I'm Jason," he told the man while shaking his hand.

"Ah yes, okay. You both can call me Taylor and if you need anything just ask, I own the market around the corner," he said pointing in the direction of Doose's.

Jason nodded and Tammy just stood their smiling trying to be polite, even if she was bored out of her mind. Taylor walked of to leave the two to their own business when he spotted Jess leaning on a wall looking over at the new residents.

"Ah Jess. Lurking as always?" Without waiting for a remark, Taylor carried on. "Now Jess, I have a wonderful idea."

Jess inwardly groaned as he asked in a mono-tone voice, "Well, are you going to enlighten me then?"

"How about you and Rory and maybe even that Tristan boy go around to the new house and show your faces? I'm sure they'd appreciate someone to show them around town."

Jess immediately declined the idea.

"Now Jess, it'll show that you have town spirit! Besides, it doesn't look like you have anything else to do," he said, referring to what he was doing at the moment, leaning on a wall.

This time Jess groaned aloud, "Fine. I'll go get the others."

* * *

Done (: 


	2. Chapter 2

I'll Never Leave You.

_Disclaimer:_ I'm not smart enough to own anything or anyone.

_Edited:_ 7.3.07

* * *

Chapter 2

The bell rang meaning that the diner had just been informed that yet another person has entered Luke's. Jess went over to were his friends were sitting and tapped them on their shoulders. At the same time they turned their heads and asked Jess what he wanted.

Jess merely nodded his head in the direction of the door. "Let's go."

Tristan, who was currently kissing his girlfriend's neck, didn't look up when he told Jess to leave them alone.

Jess snorted at him and turned to face Rory instead. "There are new people in town and we should go meet them." With that being said, Jess gave Rory one least look before leaving the diner.

"What and he's expecting us to follow him? No chance," Tristan mumbled as he continued to kiss Rory.

Suddenly, Rory pulled out of his grip just to grab him by the hand and lead him out of the diner.

"Rory stop pulling me! Jesus girl, you're going to tear my arm off!"

"Oh no the horror!" She replied dryly. "We're going to see who these new people are, you'll have plenty of time to play vampire later."

"Aw Ror c'mon can't we—hey wait, vampire? Later? Oooooh!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jess was waiting outside the house that was once boarded up when the couple arrived.

"Is this it? It's a house Jess," Tristan said. "Where are these new people?"

Jess rolled his eyes at the other 17 year old. "Well thank you Tristan for stating the obvious. They're _in_ the house genius."

"…I knew that. C'mon, so what are we meant to do now?" The blond asked as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

Jess let out a sigh, "Okay so I don't know how but Taylor got me into showing the new people around town. So now all we have to do is knock on the door, turn on the charm and then they let us show them around."

"You make it sound like you want to rob them or something," Tristan commented dryly.

Jess smirked, "Nah, I'm too tired for that today."

The three teens went up to the white door and Rory knocked on the door while the boys waited behind her. A girl slightly taller than Rory with long brown wavy hair and big dark green eyes appeared in front of them. She wore a baggy light orange top with faded blue jeans.

Rory smiled at her. "Hi, I'm Rory and this is my boyfriend Tristan," Tristan took a step forward to stand on her right and wrap an arm around her waist. "And this is my close friend Jess," Jess took a step so that he stood on her left.

The girl just blinked at them.

"Um…we just came to say welcome to Stars Hollow! So…if you want we could show you around the town. You know so you don't get lost or anything. This town may look small, but if you don't know your routes then you could get lost."

"Rory, it's a nice offer and all but I really don't think I could get lost in this place. It's a pretty small place and if I do get lost, I'll let out some smoke signals or something. Thanks for the offer you guys but my brother and I are fine."

"Oh well…um if you do need help you could just come to Luke's. It's a diner and well, Jess lives there…and my mom and I are always there so, yeah just say if you need anything." Rory stuttered, clearly uncomfortable.

There was a loud crash from inside and the sound of a male cursing followed. Jason came limping to the door. "Tammy, would you please come inside and help me with that damn box of yours. I just smashed my toe on it and it's your fault!" Jason overreacted as he looked down at his toe. He looked up to see three teens standing opposite Tammy.

"Oh, hi. I'm Jason," he said, his cheeks turning red slightly.

"This is Rory," Tammy said nodding in her direction, "that's her boyfriend Tristan," she nodded to the blond, "and that's Jess."

"Nice to meet you all," Jason said politely.

"Same. I was just telling Tammy that it would be good if we showed her and you around the town."

"That's a good idea Rory," Jason smiled.

"But I thought we were going to get everything out of the boxes? That's why you were shouting at me, _remember?_"

Jason waved a dismissive hand. "Don't worry about that little sister. I'll do the boxes and you can go with them and look at the town so at least _one _of us knows the way around. I won't touch the stuff that is supposed to be in your room, you can do that later."

Tammy wanted to stamp on his injured toe. Repeatedly.

Tammy looked at him and gave him a 'you-can't-be-serious' look. She didn't want to move to Stars Hollow and she certainly did not want to make friends. Call her an unsociable bitch but, Tammy was starting to believe that she was one. In all honestly, who really considered Tammy to be a cheery girl?

"Now Tammatha, go on," Jason beamed at his sister even though she was glaring at him. He pushed her forward and grinned at her. "Go on kiddo, go make some new friends."

Tammy inwardly groaned and begrudgingly went inside for a moment to grab her black leather jacket.

She turned to the three teens that were waiting patiently for her, and put on a smile. _God, I must be bipolar_, she thought as she walked out of the doorframe.

"Come on then," Tammy said before turning back to mouth to Jason that she was going to kill him later.

Jason just stood there smiling at her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had been an hour and they had already been around the town and into all the shops. Tristan and Rory were now walking around hand in hand and Jess and Tammy were just walking.

"So Tammy, where did you and Jason move from?" Rory said filling in the silence that had gone on for way too long.

Tammy, not one for talking much, just answered simply, "New York."

"Jess is from New York as well!" Rory smiled, nudging Jess slightly in the ribs.

"So what parts of New York do you like best?" It was the only thing that came into his mind first. He actually couldn't care less about Tammy and her brother.

She glanced for a brief moment into his eyes; she could tell he didn't really care. Tammy shrugged and answered the question, not giving much away. "Washington Square Park. We used to live close to it, so I went there a lot to draw and stuff."

As soon as she said the words 'Washington Square Park', Jess focused on the brunette. He used to go there all the time, it was _his_ place. He never really considered the fact that it could also be the place where others go to get away from the crazy world that surrounded them.

"You draw? What's your style? Cezanne, Van Gough, Morandi?" Tristan spoke for the first time.

"It's more modern art. You know, Crayola is very in," Tammy joked. "I tend to sketch people."

Rory looked at her and smiled. "You're so lucky that you can draw, I'm useless at it."

Tammy smiled, "It's not that hard y'know. I'll teach you one day." She suggested.

"Thanks, that'd be really nice." Rory smiled at her. Tristan and Jess rolled their eyes at how friendly the girl's where being after knowing each other for only a short period of time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Upstairs away from all the mayhem of the diner, Luke and Lorelai were sitting down on the couch discussing Valentines Day which was in a week's time on Saturday.

"How about I cook dinner?" Lorelai suggested.

"No way." Luke said firmly.

"Lucas, how you hurt me! What's wrong with my cooking?"

"Well, if I remember rightly, you nearly burnt down your kitchen the last time you tried to cook for you and Rory." He said pointing at her.

"Okay so one time went wrong for me, but that doesn't mean I can't cook!"

Luke raised his eyebrow and looked at her as if she was crazy. He was right, the last time Lorelai tried to cook for her and her daughter, the pan caught on fire and the kitchen smelt of burnt sausages for a week. Lorelai finally gave up, "Fine _maybe_ you're right."

Luke hugged her, "You know I'm always right."

She whacked him with a cushion. "Seriously Luke, what are we going to do about Valentines Day?"

"How about I cook?" Luke actually had a secret plan; he knew exactly what he would be doing on Valentines Day.

Pulling a face she asked, "What are you going to cook? Because you know with me being pregnant, it means that I can't eat certain things. I've gone off marmalade too y'know."

"I doubt I'll be cooking a romantic meal that contains marmalade."

"Hey, you never know you might wanna spice it up a bit. Hmm…Maybe a marmalade and rice dish."

Now it was Luke's turn to pull the face. "That's just nasty Lorelai."

"Yeah I know but hey, you never know what'll pop into your head when you're planning something."

"Okay, back to the question. Shall I cook or not?"

"Fine, fine sweetie you can cook us a meal." She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Lorelai rested her head on Luke's chest and closed her eyes. A couple minutes later, Lorelai was asleep while Luke's mind was working over time. _I'll need to get Jess out of the apartment when Lorelai comes over. As far away as possible. If I'm going to do this, I need to do this right. I'll only get one chance and I have to get it right._

* * *

Done (: 


	3. Chapter 3

I'll Never Leave You.

_Disclaimer:_ I'm not smart enough to own anything or anyone.

_Edited:_ 8.3.07

* * *

Chapter 3

The next day Jason woke up to the sound of the 'devils scream'.

The piercing ring of the fire alarm vibrated his ear drum so fast that he thought they would burst. Suddenly Jason could smell smoke and instantly he started to call out Tammy's name. Charging down the stairs while calling out his sister's name, Jason saw that the smoke was coming from the kitchen.

"Tammy!" Jason shouted and opened the kitchen door so fast that it banged against the wall.

Tammy stood at the sink in her navy pyjamas, in one hand she had a pan which she was pouring water over and in the other she was trying her best to wave the smoke away. She turned when Jason came in, a look of innocence on her face.

On the counter there was a pile of what looked like…_bacon?_

With a puzzled look on his face, Jason went and stood next to her. "What is that?" He said crinkling his nose, referring to the heap of black mess.

"Well, it's supposed to be our breakfast." Tammy said frowning.

"Huh, so that's supposed to be edible?"

Tammy let out an exaggerated sigh. "So I came across a _tiny_ problem while cooking." Jason cocked up an eyebrow, "You think?" He said sarcastically.

"Ha ha, so _maybe_ it's a bit _bigger_ than a tiny problem-"

Jason snorted at her attempt to cover up. "The fire alarm went off Tam!"

"Okay, I was _trying_ to cook us our first breakfast in our new house and since I'm not good at cooking," she was interrupted by Jason clearing his throat, "Understatement of the century."

"Shut up. Look I was trying to cook you your bacon when I went to the bathroom and well, you can't deny a lady of her bathroom rights. I mean like I was going to wait until the bacon was done, _then_ go to the toilet. I think not. Anyway, I came out and I smelt bacon and not the normal smell, it smelt _really_ strong and burnt. Ugh, it nearly made me heave! I still don't know why you can't be a vegetarian like me."

"See this is why _I_ normally cook us food. You always seem to go to the bathroom every time you cook! It's unnatural Tam; I think you need professional help."

The brunette stuck out her tongue at him, "You're mean. I don't think we can be related."

Jason gasped, "You've found out!"

"Found out what?"

"Who told you?" Jason asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Told me what Jason?"

He pointed an accusing finger, "You asked Aunt May didn't you? Ha, I knew it!"

"Jason," she stated warningly.

He sighed, "Fine I'll tell you." With a deadpanned face, Jason carried on. "You're adopted. I'm sorry Tammatha but Grandma told me last year."

She chucked an apple at him, "You're just _so_ funny you know that. You just crack me up Jase. Ha, ha, ha."

"I know," he said as he caught the apple and started to grin finally.

"Hmm, I can picture it now – Jason the stand up comedian. All will praise you; all will bow down to the great one."

"Huh, I like the sound of that you know. My name in lights, women throwing roses at my feet, praising me, all wanting to get a piece of this sexy beast. How wonderful." He grinned cheekily, taking a bite from the apple he was holding.

Tammy walked over to her brother and flicked his forehead. "Look you conceited ass, what are we going to have for breakfast 'cause I'm hungry."

"Well you're the one who took the tour of Stars Hollow yesterday, where do you think we should eat?" He said while rubbing his forehead. He hated when his little sister did that to him.

"Luke's," she announced after thinking about for a moment.

"Righto, better get changed then!" Jason said casually walking out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

Tammy leaned her back against the counter and happily took another bite out of the apple Jason had left behind. While munching away, enjoying the taste, suddenly it dawned on her.

"No! Wait, I need the bathroom first Jason!" She ran to the kitchen door just in time to hear Jason slam the bathroom door shut.

Tammy looked down at the apple still in her hand. "Urgh, I hate fruit!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You're going to kill me one day, you know that Jason? One of these days you're going to give me pneumonia!" They were on their way to the diner for breakfast and Tammy was ranting about how Jason was trying to kill her by using up all the hot water.

"Oh stop going on Tam. Look we're here now." Jason opened the door to the diner and sat down at the table closes to the door leading up to the apartment.

"You ready to order?" Jess came up to them with his pen and pad in his hands. He walked towards them but had his eyes fixed on the scene outside.

"Yeah can we have two plates of pancakes and two-"

Tammy interrupted him, "Three."

"Three cups of coffee."

"Is that all?" Jess was still concentrating more on what was happening outside even though he was writing all this down.

"Yeah, that's all. Err Jess? What are you staring at?" Tammy said turning around to look outside the window.

On the streets of Stars Hollow, Tristan and Rory were having a fight. They couldn't be heard from inside the diner but Jess was trying to concentrate hard on their mouths so he could mouth read what was being said between the couple. And from the looks of their faces, they were both _seriously_ pissed off.

Suddenly, Tristan turned around on his heel and went into the diner.

"Tristan! Don't walk away from me!" Rory called after him following him into the diner.

"Rory, we are now officially dropping the idea." Tristan went and sat down at one of the counter stools, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"What idea?" Jess asked curiously as he walked around so that he was on the other side of the counter.

Rory sighed as she sat down next to Tristan. "Tristan doesn't want to be a model like I suggested."

Jess started to cough – over and _over._

Tristan glared at him. "Jess."

Jess couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing.

"Hey, what's so funny? I think he could be a good model!" Rory said getting even more pissed.

"What like walking up and down a catwalk and posing? Oh I can just imagine that! C'mon Trissy, strike me a pose!" He took Tammy's and Jason's plates over to them still chuckling to himself.

"It's _not_ funny Jess!"

"Yes it is Rory. Come on, can you really see your boyfriend strutting his stuff on a catwalk?" Jess poured the three cups of coffee for Jason and Tammy.

Rory huffed and turned to her new friend. "Hey Tammy? Can you see Tristan as a model?" Rory wanted to get the opinion from another woman.

Sitting behind Rory was Tristan, he started to wave his hands at Tammy and mouth the words 'Don't say yes'. Noticing this Tammy told Rory, "Um, well I can't really see him as a guy that could walk down a catwalk but maybe he would look nice as one of those models that pose for portraits."

Tristan sighed and mouthed a 'thank you' to Tammy. Tammy smiled at him and then started to eat her pancakes.

Even though she was disappointed, a light bulb flashed inside Rory's mind. "I've got it!" She suddenly said.

"Oh shit, now what?" Tristan asked, getting worried by his girlfriends' spontaneous ideas.

She turned to Tammy, "Well you know how you offered to teach me how to draw one day? How about I learn today and since you said you like sketching people, Tristan can be the model that we draw. That way I get to learn how to draw and Tristan over here gets to be a model!" Rory announced smiling.

Tammy looked at Rory carefully. One part of her mind told her to say no, she didn't need to spend anytime with anyone. She wanted to stick to her 'don't-get-attached-to-people' rule but…It did sound quite appealing. _You really need to make friends here Tammy_, she thought to herself. _Forget about anything else. You don't know how long you'll have to stay here…_

Tammy gave her a crooked smile, "That'd be good Rory. I like the way you think."

"Whoa, whoa! Can we backtrack here girls? Who said I was going to be a model?" Tristan frowned.

"I said. Oh come on Tris, it's going to be fun."

"For _you_ maybe!" He started to shake his head. "Nuh-uh, no, no chance in _hell!_"

Rory started to pout, "Don't ruin the fun, I want to learn how to sketch."

"And I'm not stopping that, I just don't want to be the model that you sketch for the first time."

"But I want my first art work to be of my oh so _wonderful_ boyfriend. Oh come on!" She chucked a piece of napkin at him.

It bounced of his frowning forehead, "Hey! What could I possibly gain from all this eh?"

Rory thought for a moment then went over and whispered something in his ear. Tristan eyes started to sparkle.

"Y'know, this model idea _is_ starting to grow on me. It's becoming more appealing by the second! I _guess_ I could be a model for you lucky girls," he said smirking.

Rory kissed him on the cheek, "Okay, so where we going to meet then?"

"We could go to my house if want? Mom and dad are out at work so it'd just be us lot," Tristan suggested.

"Cool, that's fine by me. Jase is that alright with you?"

"Sure, it'll give me some quiet time finally. I won't have your loud music banging in my ears." Taking this as a chance to embarrass his sister, Jason then smiled. "I won't have the fire alarm going off either."

"Okay, we're now going to pretend that it _never_ happened," Tammy said, a light blush spreading on her face.

"Why? What happened?" Rory asked.

Jason leaned back in his chair, a smirk plastered on his handsome face. "Tammy tried to cook us breakfast and ended up nearly burning down the house. She set off the fire alarm," Jason said chuckling at his sister's cookery skills.

"My mom and I are like that as well, we couldn't cook to save our lives," Rory laughed.

Tammy grumbled and kicked Jason at the table, which just made him laugh. "At least I'm not alone then," Tammy said weakly as her blush deepened.

"You guys better get going before Tammy's cheeks turn into tomatoes."

"Yeah, come on everyone," Tristan chuckled getting up.

"Catch you later Jason," Tammy got up and bent down to kiss her brother's cheek, but instead pulled at his ear. "I will so hurt you for embarrassing me!" Tammy threatened as Jason just laughed again.

Pulling out of his sister's grasp, Jason stood up as well. "I better go home as well," he went and paid Jess.

They were all at the door when Rory turned to Jess. "Hey Jess, what about you? Aren't you coming too? Tammy can teach you how to draw, and if you don't want to do that then you can just sit and watch Tristan make a fool of himself. I bet you'd like that."

"Hey, I'm not going to make a fool of myself!"

"Sure you're not going to," Tammy said while patting the blond on the shoulder.

"So, do you want to come or not Jess?" Rory didn't want to leave him; he was one of her best friends.

Jess couldn't really be bothered to watch Tristan make a fool of himself or be bothered to learn anything new today. He was bored though so it did have an appeal. But instead of going along he told the three teens that he had to work since Luke was out in Hartford.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An hour had past and the diner was empty. No one was in except Jess and Caesar.

"Jess, can I leave now?" Caesar popped his head out of the hatch that connected the kitchen and diner.

"No, you can't Caesar," Jess said not looking up from his book.

"But the diner's empty. Face it Jess, this place is as deserted as a ghost town."

"Look, Luke said for me to run the diner until he comes back, meaning _I'm_ in charge. You can go when I say so, and 'sides be happy, you're still getting paid by Luke even if you're doing absolutely nothing."

"Huh, you have a point." Caesar said before he popped his head back into the kitchen.

When the door opened, Luke came in and headed straight for upstairs, making Jess follow him up. When he entered the apartment Luke was fumbling with a little blue box. Jess sneaked up behind him and peered over his uncle's shoulder.

"What's in the box Uncle Luke?"

Luke nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard his voice. "Jeez Jess! Are trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Nope, I just have really good luck."

"You're hilarious."

"I try. So are going to tell me what's in the box or what?"

Luke looked at Jess for a moment. _Well, he's going to find out soon enough. But he'll tell Rory and then she'll tell her mom and the surprise will be ruined._ Jess was still looking at him, waiting.

"If I show you what is in this box, you have to swear you won't tell Rory." His face was so serious and his eyes were pleading with Jess not to tell a soul until he was ready to tell Lorelai first.

"Luke, I swear."

Luke sighed and carefully opened the small blue velvet box. Inside placed delicately was an engagement ring, it was a ruby and diamond cluster ring set in white gold. It looked like an antique.

"Wow, that's real right?" Jess was in awe.

"Of course it is! And before you go there I didn't steal it," he rolled his eyes.

"So, when you going to ask her then?"

"Valentine's Day."

"Aww, how _sweet_. I knew you were a closet romantic!" Jess mocked.

Luke ignored him and carried on, "Since I'll be proposing on that day, I want you as far away as possible. You can go wherever, just don't do anything stupid."

"When do I ever do anything stupid Uncle Luke?"

Luke just raised an eyebrow at the younger man. "I'm not going to answer that. Just find somewhere other than here Jess. Go to Rory's or something…" Luke turned around and put the blue box into a drawer. He went back downstairs.

"Woop-de-doo," Jess mumbled.

* * *

Done (: 


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll never leave you.**

Disclaimer: I'm not smart enough to own this programme (or any for that matter) so please don't think I am.

Author's Note: Thank you all for your reviews! Please keep on reviewing. I'm** SOOO** glad you like this story!

* * *

Chapter 4: Numbness 

"My hand has gone numb," Tristan moaned for what seemed like the hundredth time.

He was sitting on a stool with his chin resting on his right hand, his elbow resting on the side of an oak table. To Tristan the stool was too small and the oak table was too cold, so every five minutes he started to complain again and every five minutes Rory would have to whisper that something in his ear again reminding him why he was doing the modelling.

"Tristan stay still! You're moving away from the light!" Tammy complained. Tristan was just too damn fidgety in her opinion.

"Sorry," he muttered. He gave a long sigh, "My hand _has_ gone numb you know, I can't feel it anymore. Maybe they'll have to amputate it."

"Don't be silly Tristan." Rory said, rolling her eyes.

"You never know with these things Mar. Good-bye hand; you've done so much for me."

Tammy threw some pencil sharpening at him, "Be quiet and sit still."

"Yes ma'am!" With his other hand he saluted her like he was in the army.

They had been at his house for an hour or so sketching and fooling around. In the living room, Tammy and Rory were sitting on the couch with a sketch book in both of their hands. Using the 2B pencils that Tammy had got from her home, Rory and Tammy were carefully drawing Tristan. Tammy showed Rory how you could thinner and thicker lines by how you hold the pencil, how to get lighter or darker lines and the basic layout of a face.

Rory's first drawing wasn't too good, it made Tristan look like a disfigured alien but the one she was working on now was a huge improvement. She was using all the pointers Tammy had told her and the sketch was turning out superb. The outline of his face was just right and all the features like his eyes, mouth etc were the right size and placed correctly on the oval shape. Now she was working on his hair trying to shade in the right places but it was hard for her, and Tammy, because he kept on fidgeting.

The door bell rang and Tristan got up and ran to the door so fast you could practically see the skid marks and dust.

Tammy shook her head, "God he's keen to get away from us."

Rory sighed, "I guess it was torture for him."

The two girls looked at each other and started to grin evilly. "When he comes back he's in for more torture then." Tammy said with a sparkle in her green eyes.

"See Jess they want me dead those two! Torturing me like this!" Tristan said coming back into the room with Jess. When Rory heard Jess's name she got up straight away and went over to him bouncing like a little child.

"Look at my sketch Jess," she grinned happily. Tristan took a look at it as well.

"Wow, that's really good Mar," Tristan said staring at the drawing of him.

"Yeah, it's brilliant." Jess commented.

"Thanks, I used all of Tammy's advice and look at it! It's beautiful don't you think?" Rory grinned.

"Yeah, it is Ror." Jess looked across to Tammy. She was smiling at Rory as well telling her how much better it is from her first attempt.

Somehow she could tell that someone was watching her. So she looked up, to be met by the gaze of Jess's brown eyes. She cocked her head to a side and gave him a small smile. Jess smiled at her as well and walked over to her. Tristan and Rory stopped talking about Tristan's professional career in modelling, and watched them quietly.

"Hey."

"Hey Jess."

"You know, you should really do that professionally later on. You'd do a great job of it." He said, talking about her artwork.

Tammy felt a tiny twist at the bottom of her stomach, she didn't know why but she felt a bit disappointed about what he had just said to her.

"Yeah, I'm going to an art college even though Jason is against it." She smiled slightly.

"Why would he be against you going to an art college?" His forehead creased in confusion.

"Jase wants me stay really close to home," she replied simply. Tammy really had her heart set on travelling around America and then going back to New York and study Art. Every time she mentioned going home to Jason, he quickly changed the subject trying not to get angry at her for talking about New York.

Though he didn't understand fully why Jason wanted Tammy at home, Jess still just nodded saying that he understood that it would be hard to leave his sister.

* * *

Later, Rory and Jess were in the kitchen. Rory sat perched on the counter while Jess got them both a drink.

"Do you like her?" Rory said, getting right to the point.

"Who?" He handed her a cup of coffee and sat next to her.

"Don't act dumb Jess, it don't suit you."

He chuckled, not because he found it amusing, but he actually had no clue who she was talking about. "Ror, I'm not acting. Do I like who?"

"Tammy," she said rolling her eyes. For a smart guy, Jess really had no clue.

_Tammy? Why would I like her?_ "I don't know what you're talking about Rory," he said slightly puzzled.

"Jess," she moaned, "We know that you like her."

"Oh and who's we then?"

"Tristan and I. We both know that you like her more than just friends." Rory stated.

"Don't talk stupid Rory. I don't want you going all loopy on me in your young age."

She nudged him, "Hey, if you _do_ like her and I'm just saying, then it is alright you know. You can tell me," she smiled at him, "that's what best mates are for."

"So _if_ I somehow manage to fancy her later on, then you'll be the first person to know." He smiled.

At that moment Tammy came into the kitchen smiling. It wasn't a nice smile either, a wicked cheeky smile.

Rory gave her a questioning look, "Tam?"

"I've got an idea," she said still giving them a cheeky smile. She walked up to the counter and sat in between the two.

"Well, let's hear it then."

"Ok Jess, well, I was thinking. Since Tristan is still going on about how his hand has gone numb and how he's bored, blah blah blah…That you could be the model instead!" Her eyes glittered at the idea.

His mouth dropped open. Soft laughter filled the air. Jess glared at her, she had her hand over her mouth trying to hold in the laughter. And of course, it was too much to take and she burst out laughing.

"Oi!" Rory laughed, when Jess lightly elbowed her in the ribs.

"I'm not going to be your model," he stated.

Turning on her "cute" mode, Tammy gave Jess big puppy dog eyes, "Please Jess."

He looked at her, into her large, green eyes and saw her not only pleading but he saw that in them there was a certain glitter. He could tell that she really wanted him to do this for him. He smiled slightly and agreed.

"Oh thank you Jess!" She grinned.

"Kay, I'll go in and tell Tristan," he chuckled, "he'll be happy."

When Jess left, Tammy turned to Rory. "This is going to be fun," she smiled her cheeky smile.

* * *

Sitting in the same position that Tristan was, Jess sat patiently while Tammy drew him. Rory sat on the couch cuddled up to her boyfriend with his arms wrapped round her.

"Jess, you sure your hand isn't numb?" Tristan inquired, frowning.

"Yes I'm sure Tristan. I think it was just you."

"Oh…" He said still frowning at the brunette.

Tammy gave an irritated sigh, "Tristan, can you please stop talking to Jess! He keeps moving his face out of the light when he talks to you."

"Sorry, jeez Tammy." She gave him a look that said _go away now before I hurt you because you're so annoying._ Tristan nudged Rory who had fallen into a light sleep in Tristan's arms.

"Come on Mare, let's go before Tammy blows," he whispered.

They went upstairs to the study were Rory sat sleepily in a large, brown leather armchair.

"Rory, wake up," he went over and poked her flat stomach. She didn't move and stayed asleep.

Tristan sighed and sat on the armrest. Her eyelids were shut covering her blue eyes. He sighed again however this time it was a more irritated sigh for his girlfriend to awaken. He needed to talk to her.

Finally, after a while sleeping beauty awoke and smiled at the blond in front of her.

"Hey," her sleepiness had gone and she looked at him with her bright eyes.

"Hey. I got something to ask you."

She sat up in the armchair ready to listen to him. She raised her eyebrow for him to start talking.

"Well, ok, um," he pulled at his sleeve.

"Tristan spit it out."

"Ok, well there's going be a party soon and I was wondering if we should go. It's not a big deal or anything though, just a little party for Valentines Day…" He trailed off.

Rory thought for a moment about the party. They decided what to do yet and a party did sound appealing to Rory….Then a light bulb flashed in her head and she had the greatest idea.

"We should go to the party Tris," then she added, "It'll be a great atmosphere to get Jess and Tammy together."

When he heard that she said yes his face lit up but then slowly what she had added on registered in his mind.

"You can't be serious Ror! I'm not going to interfere," he told her. He squinted at her, "What did you have planned anyway?"

"Well, I'll tell Tammy about the party and invite her and then you can invite Jess. Then at the party I'll get Jess to dance with Tammy and then it will be up to them."

Tristan looked doubtfully at his girlfriend.

"Oh come on! It could happen; I saw the way they were looking at each other."

He sighed and gave in…He could never resist Rory Gilmore.

* * *

So...Mild Jess and Tammy interaction in this chapter...Please could you review for lil' ol' me...

**PREVIEW:**

_She stared at him, eyes nearly popping out of their sockets...Her mouth formed a perfect 'o' shape...Then, she screamed_

Please review dudes!


	5. Chapter 5

**I'll never leave you.**

Disclaimer: I'm not smart enough to own this programme (or any for that matter) so please don't think I am.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, please keep following this story! It's the holidays now so you'll get the chapters a bit faster, hopefully! Chapter 6 is already in progress!

* * *

Chapter 5: Promise

Two days later, after Rory and Tristan had made there plan to play Cupid, Jess and Tammy were getting on better. Talking, laughing and joking around together, the two were having a great time. The two had gotten invited by the couple to join them on Saturday for the Valentine's Party. Tammy was looking forward to it, and even though Jess wasn't showing it, Rory could tell he was excited too.

"Look at them Tristan," Rory said, watching the pair talk at the counter.

He stopped eating his fries and turned his attention to his two friends. "They look happy together."

"But they aren't actually _together_," she complained. She turned to face Tristan again. She was frowning and looked really peeved.

"Now what's wrong?" he said. Telling by her face, something was definitely up. "They've started to talk more and we've got that plan to get them to dance at the party…jeez Ror what else do you want?"

She sighed, "I don't know," it looked like she was thinking. A look of distance in her blue eyes, like she was in a far away land.

He nudged her, "What you thinking?"

"I wish Jess would just ask her out quicker. You know, so we don't have to butt in."

He raised his eyebrows, "err, weren't you the one who decided that we would butt in at the start?"

"True." She let out an irritated sigh. "Jess is so blind! Tammy is there right in front of him, looking straight at him and he hasn't even realised that she likes him!"

"Wait, how do you know that Tammy likes Jess?"

"It's a girl thing Tristan; we have ways of telling these things. We know when a girl likes a guy or when a guy fancies a girl even though the guy is trying to deny it," she let out a little smile, remembering the way Tristan tried to get her attention. Tristan pretended that he didn't like her by teasing her but Rory knew deep down he liked her. And know she knew that he didn't _like_ her anymore, he _loved_ her.

* * *

While they were talking about Tammy and Jess, at the counter the two were having it out about this party.

"But I won't know anyone there Jess, well except for you guys," she was sat on a stool, drawing into her note pad while they were chatting.

"Do you really think that I want to go to this party?"

"It's going to be full of couples, everywhere you look they'll be two people hugging or dancing or kissing each other…" she wrinkled her nose, "bah, I hate public displays of affection."

"You're so cheerful," he said dryly.

"I just don't understand why couples need to show everyone that they're together. I mean if they're together then good for them, no need to flaunt it," she said not looking up but still franticly drawing something in her pad.

"I sense bitterness."

"Hey, I'm not bitter. I just don't see the point that's all." She shut her note pad and put it to one side.

"The point is that they're in love so they'd like to share it with everyone. They're so happy they want everyone else to be as happy as they are," he said looking over to Rory and Tristan.

"Hmm," she also turned to her two friends, "ok I guess in some cases public displays of affection are sweet." She smiled at the couple. They really were totally in love.

* * *

"_I'm in Hartford hun doing some baby shopping with Sookie, sorry we left without you but I saw you and blondie talking so I thought I should leave you with your lover boy. If we're late there's money in the normal place, love ya." _Lorelai's voice told Rory when she pressed the button on the answering machine.

Rory had just come back from a day out with Tristan. After Luke's the pair went to his house and watched movies, talked and well they basically chilled out together. She didn't want to go home but she knew she had to; she just enjoyed time with him too much to leave. Some times there kiss good bye lasted 20 minutes because both teenagers wanted to spend more time with each other.

Grabbing a book from her crowded book shelf, Rory sat down on her bed. Opening it she started to read, but after a while she heard someone knock on the door.

"Urgh, not now I was just coming up to the good part," she mumbled under breath.

There stood Jess on her doorstep when she opened the door. She gave him a dry look, "What do you want?" Even though it was one of her best friends staring at her she was still a bit peeved because she was in the middle of a really good part in her book.

He looked around to see if anyone was watching. "Err can I come in?"

Looking him up and down, Rory stood aside so he could enter. She folded her arms across her chest, "I repeat, what do you want?"

He sighed, "Ok, now if I tell you something you have to promise that you won't tell a soul. And you have to double promise you won't tell your mom." He looked so serious; Rory had never seen him like this.

She uncrossed her arms and looked at him in the eye, "I promise you Jess. You don't have to worry."

He took a deep breath and told her, "Luke's going to propose to Lorelai."

She stared at him, eyes nearly popping out of their sockets...Her mouth formed a perfect 'o' shape...Then, she screamed.

Jess rushed over and put his hand over her mouth, "Jeez Rory! You trying to give a guy a heart attack or what?"

She wriggled out of his grip, "Jess! This is huge! Oh my God!"

"But you promised you won't tell anyone remember?" He said pointing at her.

She groaned. "Not fair."

"Well, too bad."

Rory went quiet for a moment, "hey Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"This means we'll be related." She said grinning at him.

He wrinkled up his face, "Urgh, just my luck."

She nudged him, "Oi! You should be happy you'll have such a wonderful person as a cousin."

"Step cousin," he reminded her. He then smiled, "I can't wait."

* * *

So sorry that this chapter is short but I just wanted to get that out of the way, next chapter is already beinging typed up. All I'm going to say is that the next chapter involves Rory interrogating Tammy about one subject...Jess. So anyway please review

Thanks! xxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

**I'll never leave you.**

Disclaimer: I own Jason and Tammy.

Author's Note: Ok just a note to Erin (Angel Of Anime21190) um thanks for the tips on the comma issue! Sorry I'm just really useless at this kind of stuff and it's really annoying! Anyway, in this chapter please tell me if the comma thing is wrong again (anyone can tell me if my grammar is wrong). Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 6: Discussions and Revelations 

"3 days," Rory said pacing up and down Tammy's bedroom "Valentines day is in 3 days." She turned and looked at Tammy, who was lying upside down on her bed.

"And your point is…?" Tammy asked.

"My point is that it means that in only 3 days we'll be going to the Valentines party. You know that thing you were complaining to Jess about?" Rory told her.

"I wasn't _complaining_, I was just," she shrugged "expressing my views to Jess."

Rory raised an eyebrow, "If that's what you want to call it."

"Oh shush Rory. Now what were you saying 'bout the party?"

"Ah-ha. Well, you know how you were saying about how everyone will be paired up together, kissing and hugging and how you hate public displays of affection? Well, I was thinking and-" she was cut of by the sound of Tammy's voice.

"Whoa there, how do you know I said that?" She asked sitting up on her bed.

Rory shook her head, "Jess told me. Look that doesn't matter ok." Rory finally stopped pacing and sat down on a wicker chair opposite Tammy's bed.

"Whatever."

Rory, slightly taken a back by her tone of voice, looked at her friend with a puzzled look.

"What's with the attitude?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Rory raised her eyebrows, "I'm talking about your voice. It had that 'do I give a damn' attitude."

"So what if it did."

Rory got up from her chair and moved over to the bed where Tammy was sitting in a sulk. Leaning against her close friend Rory asked Tammy what was on her mind. It was obvious to her that something was wrong.

"It's nothing really."

"Tammy tell me….now!"

"You promise you won't go telling anyone?"

Rory put her hand on her heart, "I promise."

"I'm serious you know. If you blab this to Tristan then I swear I'll hurt you."

Rory laughed, "Oh come on I promise. Stop stalling."

"Ok then. Well, the thing is that I told Jess that stuff and well I just thought it would stay between the two of us. I didn't make him promise or anything but I don't know," she paused and thought, "Ok this sounds silly."

"No it doesn't."

Tammy raised an eyebrow, "If you don't think this sounds silly then girl you're crazy."

"No seriously Tammy I understand. I guess you didn't make Jess promise but you thought that he respected you and all not to tell….Am I right?"

Tammy looked at Rory, she pouted and frowned, "I hate it when you're right."

* * *

Rory stood in front of Tammy's closet and looked inside with a frown on her features.

"Why the confused look?" Tammy asked, standing behind her and looking over Rory's shoulder.

"You've got nothing in here." Rory stated.

Now it was Tammy's turn to look confused. "What are you going on about Rory? I've got tons of clothes in here," she said. And she was right too; loads of different types of clothes were hanging on the rack. It was surprising that it hadn't collapsed under the weight already.

She sighed, "Look silly," she said waving her hand at the rack, "you've got nothing to wear to the party!"

"Err I was just going to wear this," she pulled out a black knee-length jeans skirt and an off the shoulder lilac top.

"You can't wear that!"

"And why not?"

"Well because it doesn't really…" she scrunched up her nose trying to think of the right words, "give out the right message."

"And what message _is_ it giving out Rory?"

"Y'know that you're…" she trailed off, getting slightly embarrassed.

Tammy just looked at her.

"That you're not available." There. She finally got it out. Tammy just stood there looking stunned at her.

"So you want me to _look_ available?" She said angrily. Shaking her head, not really believing she was hearing this, Tammy started to pace.

"This is _unbelievable_. Most friends would be _happy_ to see me in that, not revealing too much. But oh no, not Rory Gilmore! She _wants_ me to show myself off to guys! She _wants_ me to have drunk guys all over me at the party!" She collapsed down with a sigh onto her bed.

Edging her way slowly to the hot and bothered brunette, Rory sat down next to her. "I just want you to look nice." She tried helplessly.

"I don't need to look like a tart to look nice Ror. You should know that."

"I know, I know. I just," she shrugged, "wanted you to look really nice. So guys would take interest in you."

"So you're saying they won't take any notice of me if I don't dress up like a tart?" Tammy said with her eyebrow raised

As her cheeks brightened, Rory started to mumble something under her breath. Even though Tammy couldn't understand her she knew it was something along the lines of "I'm sorry".

* * *

"Ok, can I ask you something?" Tammy asked Rory, pacing the length of her bedroom.

"Sure."

"Why are you taking an interest in what I wear or what I think about this party?"

Rory shifted uncomfortably on Tammy's bed, "I've ready told you I just want you to look nice for the party…." She trailed off not really knowing what else she could say.

"Mmm-hmm. But why? I mean ok so you want a friend to look nice, I get that. But I don't understand why you're making such a fuss," she looked at Rory, "and I don't understand why you look so uncomfortable either."

Rory sighed and looked at Tammy, "If I tell you something can you please promise me that you won't get mad?"

She just gave Rory a nod as an answer. Knowing that she had to tell her, because it was going to come out in the end anyway, she took a deep breath and started to tell her.

"I wanted you to dress up extra nice for the party because, um well…I wanted you and Jess to get together."

She looked up at Tammy and saw the brunette's reaction. She didn't look shocked, she didn't look angry, she just looked. Tammy just stared at Rory; she just stood there not saying a word to her.

Clearing her throat Rory thought that this would be a good time to speak up, "You have to understand Tam that well I think you to would go really well together." She looked up and saw that Tammy was still just staring at Rory, making her now even more uncomfortable.

"Tammy? Do you understand what I just said?"

"Of course I understood what you just said, I'm not an imbecile." Tammy said with a frown.

"Ok, so you understand…what do you think about it then?"

"Well I don't know what to think…or do, or say! You just spring this on me and what do you expect me to do? Be all happy that you think we would make a good couple? Should I go running to the diner and go tell Jess? Or I know, I'll go do a happy dance and do cartwheels to show my love for Jess, yeah I like that idea Rory."

Rory didn't know what to say. She had always thought that this idea would be wonderful. She had thought that Tammy would be angry yes, but not this angry. She should have listened to Tristan when she told him about this.

After a while Rory thought she should speak again because the silence in the room was killing her. She wanted Tammy to understand that intensions were good.

"I-I'm sorry Tammy," Rory got up of the bed and went over to the corner where Tammy was cooling off in. She placed a hand on her shoulder and told her quietly, "I never meant to upset you. I-I just thought it would be a nice idea. So you can have some fun."

Tammy turned around, "I know that Rory…I guess it just caught me off guard. I'm really sorry. Look it's just I've never thought about me and Jess together…like that."

Rory was confused, "You haven't?"

"Not really to tell you the truth."

"Oh…ok."

"So we cool?" Tammy asked.

"Yeah, we're cool."

* * *

"So what are you going to wear then missy?" Tammy asked.

"I'm not sure; I'll probably ask mom if I can borrow her clothes again."

Tammy gave her a smile. "You and your mom really get along don't you?"

"Yeah we do," Rory smiled back at her.

"Wish I had a relationship like that with my mom!" Tammy laughed.

"Well I guess it's just because my mom had me so young y'know. I'm sure you and your mom can have a relationship like us too."

"Nah we can't Rory," Tammy said not smiling anymore.

"I think you could. She can't be that bad!"

"Rory we can't ok? Just leave it." She said, obviously starting to get annoyed. She was still a bit annoyed about before, she didn't want Rory to push her at the moment.

"Oh come on Tammy. Look if you just-"

"Look Rory we can't work it out because she's dead!" Angrily, she stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut with a bang.

* * *

Hey! Okies, so this ones done...sorry it took me ages but I should be getting them up more nowsince the computer'sall mine now! Mwhahahaha!Whatcha think eh? Good, bad, short, silly? Well review and tell moi!


	7. Chapter 7

**I'll never leave you.**

Disclaimer: I own Jason and Tammy.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, please, please, PLEASE keep it up! Thanks )

* * *

Chapter 7: Don't understand

It was dark now. She had been sitting there for ages, but she didn't even realise it. Sitting on the edge of the bridge tears rolled down her cheeks. She sobbed quietly, not wanting anyone to hear….not wanting anyone to know. Her eyes were closed trying to imagine. She wanted to imagine her happier times. The time when she always beamed at anyone and everyone, the time when she loved anyone and everyone, the time when she used to have warmth inside her heart…But now, that warmth had gone, because her parents…they were gone.

She had lost her parents and she knew they would never return to her and her brother. But Tammy wanted them back. She prayed every night, wishing that God would allow them to come back to her and Jason. Tammy knew at the back of her mind that it was a silly idea. Tammy knew that they were dead. But her heart didn't want to accept it.

Her sobs became more and more and her shoulders started to shake. The same thought kept running through her head, _"they're gone…and it's your entire fault." _That was it. Tammy broke down. She let her tears flow over her face, let the emotion cover her. She wanted it all to stop; she just wanted her mom and dad back.

Someone touched her. For a split second she thought it might have been her parents…but no. She swung around to be met by the eyes of only Jess Mariano. Tammy quickly stood up and wiped her face. She slowly backed away from him even though tears were still coming down, they just _wouldn't_ stop.

Jess started to come closer to her but she kept on back away. She forgot that she was on a bridge and lost her balance. Jess quickly grabbed her body before she fell backwards into the lake. Tammy was against his chest and a warm feeling went through her body. _No. No, I don't want him here…_ Tammy shook Jess off her and stepped back. She looked into his eyes and saw that he was concerned. _You're not supposed to care…_ She looked away, not wanting to see those brown eyes looking into her own. She wiped her face; her tears were not coming down anymore. _Go away_, she silently wished. She kept on looking down and wished him away….But he stood there not moving, not saying a thing.

Tammy knew she had to tell him. "Leave me alone," she said weakly to the wooden floor.

She looked up and saw that he was still there. He didn't move he just stood there with his hands in his pockets. _Why isn't anyone listening to me today? _Tammy thought angrily. She had it with Rory and now Jess. Tammy was annoyed; she had to get out of there. She started to walk away but he blocked her way.

"Let me go Jess," she said through gritted teeth. She couldn't put up with this.

He didn't let her go and remained in her escape route. Tammy didn't want to be around him right now, she didn't want to be around anyone. Tammy tried to move to the right but he stepped in the way, so she stepped to the left and again he stepped in the way. He just _wouldn't _let her go.

She was still thinking about her mom and her dad and she could feel the tears wanting to be released. _I won't cry in front of him, I will not break down in front of him._ She just wanted to go home, put on her dad's sweater and cry. She didn't want Jess here; she didn't want his stupid eyes looking at her.

"Can you please move?" Her voice was quiet again. He didn't. She repeated herself, her voice still weak, "Please move Jess."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

Tammy looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She didn't want to tell him that she had no parents…she couldn't bear reliving it; she already relives it every night when she closes her eyes.

"I don't have to tell you."

"I know you don't have to but you've upset Rory and-"

"She told you?" Tammy's temper flared up again.

"Well I had to force it out of her but-"

"What did she tell you?" Tammy interrupted again.

"That you two just had a fight-"

"So she didn't tell you why?"

"No she didn't but-"

He didn't finish his sentence because Tammy pushed him….hard. He stumbled backwards but caught his balance in time before he fell into the lake. Tammy tried to walk away but he grabbed her hand.

Snatching it back Tammy looked him straight in the eyes. "Leave…me…alone." She turned around again but he took her hand again.

"Listen to me Tammy. I know you're upset and you don't want to talk to anyone. But Rory is really upset." He held her hand without any force so she could get away, but now she didn't try to escape.

She stood there listening to him. Jess carried on, "I care about her and when she's upset so am I. Look," he sighed, "tell me what's wrong…maybe I could help?"

_You can't help me. No one can_, Tammy thought sadly. She wanted to tell him but she knew she couldn't tell him the whole story. He just wouldn't understand. Because Tammy didn't move or say anything Jess decided to carry on. Even though he wasn't good at this talking thing, he thought it was going ok fro him at the moment.

"Ok so you don't want to talk at the moment, I get that. Maybe I should take you home to your brother?" Jess suggested.

Tammy spun around and faced him. Her eyes were wide and tears sat on the edge of her dark green eyes. "No, I can't go home." Her voice was panicky. _Jason can't see me like this…he'll be so angry at me. _Jess was surprised at how worried she was off going home…how _scared_ she was.

"Jess please, I can't go home. Please don't tell Jason I was here with you." She said worriedly.

"Why not?"

"He'll be angry with me that's why. Please don't tell him anything," she said quietly, her tears threatening to fall.

Tammy didn't want Jason to know that she was crying for their parents. Jason had always told her that she shouldn't waste her tears on them. He told her that they weren't worth it. But Tammy always cried for them…mostly out of guilt.

Jess just looked at her trying to figure her out. When Tammy didn't hear him say anything, she panicked. He was still holding her hand so she took his hand and held it close. She rested her head on his hand and whispered slowly, "Jess please, you have to promise me. Promise me you won't tell Jason I was crying."

Jess felt a teardrop fall on his hand. "I won't tell him," Jess whispered back. Tammy didn't let go of his hand but let another tear fall onto his hand. She felt so relieved; she hated Jason being angry with her. The tears kept on falling onto Jess's hand and Tammy didn't want them to stop. She needed to get them out of her system; they would have choked her in the end.

She let out little sobs and Jess started to worry. What had he said to make her upset? He took away his hand and instead gave her his body. She laid her head against his chest and just sobbed. He wrapped his arms around her protectively, rubbing her back trying to calm her down. When Tammy's tears did finally become less, the two didn't move. Even though she wasn't crying anymore, Jess still held her in his arms until morning.

* * *

"Where the hell where you!" Jason shouted as Tammy came through the door the next morning.

Tammy and Jess stood there for ages until Tammy fell asleep in his arms. When she woke up she had his black jacket wrapped around her but Jess was no where to be seen.

"That's none of your business Jason." Tammy lay down on the sofa. She closed her eyes; they still hurt after all the crying she did.

"It becomes my business when my 17 year old sister doesn't come home. And when I ask people where you are no one even knows!"

"You don't have to worry about me Jase; I'm not a little kid anymore."

"Then tell me who you were with?"

Tammy sighed, "Jess."

"Jess!" Jason shouted.

Tammy sat up in shock. Why was Jason so angry about the fact it was Jess? She knew he would be this angry if he found out she was crying for their parents but because she stayed with Jess? That didn't seem right to Tammy,

"Yes. I spent the night with Jess…So what?" Tammy frowned.

"I don't like him Tam," Jason glared at his sister.

"Well I do."

"What, do you fancy him?" Jason said accusingly.

"Why does everyone think that Jess and I like each other in that way?" Tammy looked at her brother, he obviously wanted an answer. "To answer your question: no. I don't like him that way ok?"

Jason didn't buy it, "Then why would you spend the whole night with him?"

"I don't know…we just did ok? God, can we please drop this!"

"Where did you two go?" He didn't want to drop it. Jason wanted to know why Tammy would even like him as a friend. The little while Jason has spent in this town he has heard only bad things about him. Skipping school, vandalism, stealing…Jason didn't want Tammy to go anyone near a guy like that. Jason always thought that if Jess could do all that what would he do next? Murder?

"We were on that bridge."

"There's not many lights on that thing is there?"

"No not really. What are you getting at Jase?"

"That he could have maybe touched you and you aren't telling me? Since there aren't many lights you never know what he could have gotten up to."

Tammy couldn't believe her brother was suggesting that. She would never let a guy touch her unless she wanted them to, and well she didn't really want Jess to touch her in anyway other then when he hugged her.

"Don't be such an idiot Jason. Of course he didn't 'touch me'!" Tammy said angrily. _I don't want to hear this anymore_. Tammy got up and walked out of the house, leaving an also angry Jason alone.

* * *

At the diner Rory was upstairs with Jess. He had just told her what had happened yesterday, about the way Tammy act weird when he suggested he take her home.

"That is weird," Rory mumbled when he told her.

"I know. I don't understand her half the time." Jess said shaking his head.

"Me neither. Did you tell her I'm sorry?" Rory asked.

"Not exactly…." He looked at her, she looked mad. "But I said you were upset so I think she kind of got the point."

"Jess!"

"Well, it will sound better coming from you than me won't it?"

"Oh whatever Jess."

There was a knock at the door and Tammy appeared in the doorway. Jess looked at her not really knowing what to say. Rory knew what she had to say. She got up and went over to the door, where Tammy stood not sure of what to do.

"Hey." Rory said wearily.

"Hey."

Rory started to fidget with her sleeve while Tammy stood there biting her bottom lip. Neither teen knew how to start off so Jess stood up from the couch and stood next to Rory.

He sighed at the way the two were acting. "Look I know both of you are really sorry so why doesn't one of you go first yeah?" Neither of them moved or said anything. "Ok then. Rory you go first alright?" Jess said raising his eyebrow.

"I-I'm really sorry Tammy. I-I didn't know about um about your-"

"It's ok Rory." Tammy said cutting her off. She gave her a smile, "I'm sorry too."

Jess gave them both one of his famous smirks and put his arms over both of their shoulders. "See, where would you guys be without me? I'll tell you where you'd be, you'd both be still standing here fidgeting with your sleeves."

Rory and Tammy both looked at each other. "Yes Jess. I don't know _how_ we could ever live without you." Rory said rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah Jess. We just _need _you to be with us so we can breath." Tammy said nodding.

"I know I know," Jess smirked.

Rory quickly grabbed his hand and twisted his arm behind his back and Tammy did the same with the other arm. Both of them pushed him on the floor.

"Get over yourself Jess." Tammy said trying not to laugh.

"Yeah Jess," Rory laughed.

Still laughing at him, they linked arms and walked out of the apartment leaving Jess on the floor bewildered.

"I really don't understand girls..."

* * *

Okies well there you go! D Hope you liked the Tammy and Jess part and everything else. Review.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'll never leave you.**

Disclaimer: I own Jason and Tammy and that's it.

Author's Note: Here's the story so yeah….happy reading!

Side Note: Thoughts are in italics and when there is a flashback it is also written in italics but it says Flashback at the top so you know.

* * *

Chapter 8 – The age of trouble…

Tammy sat up in her bed. She looked across to her clock and saw that it was midnight. She was so tired but she couldn't possibly sleep. She was too angry, too upset at how her brother was acting. She couldn't believe how annoying he could get. The way Tammy thought about it was that she and Jess were friends, why couldn't Jason just accept that? Throughout the night Tammy's mind raced with thoughts of Jason, their fight but also her mind drifted away to thoughts of Jess. She didn't _want_ to think about Jess but she couldn't help it. He was just there.

Her mind kept on going back to that night at the bridge. Tammy smiled at the memory of how he had looked after her. He wasn't like all the other guys she had met in New York. Jess was nicer. Jess was sweeter. He was so much more caring than those other guys Tammy had known. They would treat her like dirt. For a moment her smiled disappeared at the memory of her previous life. The memory of how she would have all those dangerous, drunk, drugged up guys hanging around her. Tammy shook her head, _no_ she thought; _I'm not going to let them haunt my life._

Across the hall, Jason lay in his bed also thinking about the situation between him and his baby sister. But Tammy wasn't his 'baby' sister anymore. Jason knew that Tammy wasn't the little girl he had always thought she was. He knew she wasn't the little girl with pigtails and braces anymore. Tammy was 17 now and could make her own decisions. But Jason couldn't help but worry. Jason always remembered what his mom used to say to his dad, _"Just leave them to it, they're 17 now…the age of trouble."_ Jason used to laugh at his mom when she tried to calm down his dad with that line. But now…now he wished she was here to calm _him_ down with that line. Jason missed his mom and dad, anyone would, but he wasn't missing them like Tammy was. At times he wished that he could see them again but most of the time, he didn't give a damn if he never saw them again. Jason knew this was a bad thing to think but he didn't like his parents. _Why should I love them? Why should I care for them when they never cared for me?

* * *

_

Jason and Tammy silently walked towards Luke's the next morning. When they were getting ready to go out neither of them had spoken a word. Whenever the two got into a fight, Tammy always had the same voice saying the same thing to her, _"You're both as stubborn as each other." _

"What can I get you?" Jess asked the pair that had taken seats at the counter. They made sure there was a gap between their seats.

"Just a coffee thanks," Tammy mumbled.

"Same for me." Jason grumbled. Jess filled their coffee cups with a frown wondering what was wrong with the two.

He handed them their cups and noticed how Tammy kept her eyes down, making sure that she didn't look at him. Jess also noticed how Jason looked at him, hatred in his green eyes. Of course Jess wondered what he had done wrong, anyone would, but he didn't do or say anything. He just poured their coffee for them.

"Thanks Jess." Tammy smiled when he handed her the cup.

When Jess had walked away, Jason turned to Tammy. "Why do you smile at him?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

Tammy just shrugged. "He makes me smile."

"And he does that how exactly? You look at him and you smile…What, is his face funny or something?"

"No Jason. I don't find his face funny." Tammy rolled her eyes. "Look Jase, can't you just accept it please, I like Jess. Jess is my friend. Friends make me smile." Tammy told her brother condescendingly.

"Well I don't like him." He stated.

_As if that wasn't obvious enoug_h, Tammy thought but didn't dare to say it aloud. Jason was already annoyed; he didn't need her to add to it with all her sarcastic remarks. Instead Tammy just sat there, drank her coffee and nodded while Jason rambled on about Jess. But Tammy couldn't really hear what her brother was saying anyway, she was too far away to hear him. She was too far away in deep thought about the party tonight. Then a smile crossed her face at the thought of something, or should I say someone…

* * *

"Mom?" Rory called as she walked into the kitchen. There was no answer so she tried again, "Mom?" Still no answer. "Hell-ooo? Anyone home?" Still no answer. Rory sighed and walked up the stairs. She knew Lorelai was somewhere in the house because she had already asked Luke before she left the diner if her mom was at home and he had told her that she was.

Rory knocked on Lorelai's bedroom door once and then poked her head into the doorway.

"Mom?" Rory called, slowly entering her mother's bedroom.

"In here," said a muffled voice that sounded like Lorelai's.

Rory followed the voice to find Lorelai sat on the floor in front of her closet with a pile of clothes on her head and scattered all around her. A confused Rory took a seat next to her mom on the floor.

"Mom, why are you on the floor?"

"I can't find it!" Lorelai said, throwing a pair of jeans in the air.

"Find what?" Rory said getting up and trying to clean up the mess.

"My black dress!" She got up and started to take things of their hangers frantically.

"Whoa whoa! Calm down!" Rory stopped her by putting her hands on Lorelai's. She took her over to the bed and sat her down.

"Now tell me, why are you looking for that black dress?"

"Because I need it," the older Gilmore mumbled.

"Ok, but why do you need it?"

"So I can wear it tonight!" Lorelai wailed in distress. She grumbled and put her head between her hands. Rory who was still confused put her arms around her mom and hugged her trying to calm her down.

"Isn't your Valentine's dinner with Luke tonight?"

Lorelai just nodded her head and sniffed. Was she crying? It wasn't like her to cry over silly things like not being able to find a dress, but as she was pregnant her hormones _were_ all over the place.

"Mom if you haven't realized the dress is short and tight and you're…" Rory trailed not knowing how to tell Lorelai that she was too big to wear the dress.

"I'm too fat aren't I!"

"Of course you're not!" Rory said surprised at the way her normally calm mother was taking this. Ok, so maybe she was fat but she had a baby growing inside of her, being fat was expected.

"Hey, do you want to tell me what this is all about?" Rory asked gently after Lorelai became a bit quieter.

She sniffed and nodded her head. "Since Luke said he wanted to cook tonight and because it's Valentines Day, I just wanted to look nice and sexy instead of fat and horrible," she mumbled.

"Oh mom," Rory sighed. "You are not fat or horrible. You're the prettiest pregnant lady I've ever seen. What's brought this on?"

"I've just been thinking about how Luke might go off me because I'm pregnant."

"He won't go off you mom! He's over the moon you're pregnant. He knows that you're going to look like this and he also knows that after the kid is born you're going to back to the way you were. You did with me." Roy smiled helpfully.

Lorelai smiled back at her daughter. "Thanks sweets."

"No problem." Rory stood up and walked over to her mother's bedside drawers and pulled out the black dress. "Since you're not wearing it tonight… can I?"

* * *

Luke slammed the door shut behind him as he entered his apartment. He walked over to Jess who was slouched on the chair reading a book and turned off the Nine Inch Nails that was playing.

"I was listening to that," Jess said not looking up from his book.

"Well too bad." Luke said angrily.

"Well aren't you mighty grouchy today."

"Shut it Jess," Luke said grabbing Jess's book and throwing it.

"Hey!" Jess shouted getting up from the chair. "Jeez, what's wrong with you?"

"I just had Jason coming up to me telling me that I should try and keep you away from his sister! He was talking to me like I didn't know how to handle you!" Luke shouted.

"Whatever." Jess grumbled.

"Whatever? Is that all you can say? I just had this guy shouting all sorts about you and Tammy and that's all you can say."

"Yeah it is all I can say Uncle Luke. Actually to tell you the truth I don't really give a damn what Jason thinks."

Luke took inhaled and exhaled deeply thinking about what he should do. He went over and on the couch, placing his head in his hands. "I don't know what to do with you Jess," he sighed into his hands.

"There's nothing that you _can_ do Uncle Luke."

Raising his head, Luke looked at his nephew. But Jess didn't look at him; instead he kept his head down. Luke knew that he should say something to him, but he just didn't know what to say or do anymore. Jess as always was getting into trouble, of course it wasn't anything major but he was still doing it. He was skipping school, stealing things from around the town and Luke was getting a bit tired of it.

But the thing that Luke didn't understand was that around people like Rory and Tristan, Jess was a totally different person. He still acted sarcastic and a bit moody but that was just the way Jess was. Other than that around his mates Jess was fun, caring and basically like any normal guy. But why did he have to cover it up when he was with different people?

"Jess, what's wrong?" Luke questioned.

"Nothing," he said simply going over to his and picking up his jacket.

"Jess?" Luke walked over and stood in front of him. Jess stepped to the left but was blocked by Luke, he tried moving to the right and he was blocked again.

"Move."

Luke folded his arms across his chest, "Not until you sit down and tell me what's wrong with you."

"Look, how many times do I have to tell you? Nothing is wrong. Now get out of my way." Jess pushed past Luke and went out of the door.

"Jess don't walk away from me!" Luke called from the stairs, chasing after him.

Luke entered the diner just in time to see Jess walking out of the door and slamming it shut so loud that it silenced the whole diner.

* * *

_Later that day_

"What are you lot all happy about?" Lorelai commented as Rory, Lane and Tammy sat down at the table with her. The three girls were all smiling broadly and Tammy looked extremely proud of herself.

"We've all got dates for tonight's party," Rory stated happily.

"Well of course you've got a date for tonight. You've a _boyfriend_ remember? And last time I checked you hadn't broken up so it's pretty obvious you would be going to this party together." Lorelai said raising an eyebrow and shaking her head at her daughter.

Lane frowned and asked Rory, "What's wrong with her?"

"She's just angry that _I'm_ wearing her black dress and she isn't."

"It's not fair. _I'm_ the one who bought it!" Lorelai grumbled under her breath.

"Yeah, and _I'm_ the one who can fit in it!" Rory laughed.

"Well, you just wait until I can fit into it again! You'll see. I'll look beautiful!"

"You always look beautiful." Luke said coming across the diner to them.

"Honey, I know that already but I'm going to look even _more_ beautiful in that dress."

"I like what you're wearing now." Luke said simply. Lorelai smiled at her boyfriend. Even though she was making a fuss over the dress she knew that she looked good in her outfit. After the whole issue over the black dress, Rory and her mom sat down and went through Lorelai's entire closet to find the perfect thing for her to wear. They ended up choosing black tailored trousers, a baby pink lace top that covered her ever growing stomach and some simple black shoes.

After a moment of silence Luke told Lorelai that they should be going upstairs so that they could have their Valentine's dinner.

"Oh, can't you take me out instead? I fancy some popcorn." Lorelai pleaded.

"But I've already cooked everything. And its Chinese, you like Chinese."

"But I want popcorn!" She started to bang her hands against the counter. "I want popcorn! I need popcorn!" She chanted.

As the rest of the girls joined in Luke gave up, "Fine, fine. I'll be right back." He said walking out of the diner.

"See ladies, they always cave in." Lorelai smirked before getting up and going up to the apartment.

Rory, Lane and Tammy were all still laughing when Tristan, Dave and Jason came in and dragged more chairs to the table.

"Hey guys," Tammy smiled at them…well except Jason that is.

"Hey, you all ready to go then?" Dave asked.

"Umm, you guys go on with out me…" Tammy said.

"Why?" Jason frowned at his sister.

"I'm waiting for my date," She gave Jason a look. "You got a problem with that?"

"It depends on who your date is." He said through gritted teeth. Please don't be Jess…

"What? You expect me to tell you? Nah, you'll find out soon enough." Tammy smirked at him knowing he wanted to know.

Sensing that Jason was going to get even angrier with her if they stayed Tristan got up and said, "Come on everyone…we better go." The rest of them got up and left, saying goodbye to Tammy. But Jason didn't move he just sat there staring at his sister. Tristan laughed nervously, "Come on Jason."

Jason gave Tammy one last look and got up and followed Tristan out, leaving Tammy alone smiling.

* * *

"She should be here by now." Jason said pacing the noisy room. He, Tristan and Rory were all at the party watching Lane and Dave dancing. Tammy hadn't arrived yet and Jason was getting angrier by the minute.

"Don't worry about it Jason," Rory said trying to calm him down. "I've already phoned her and she said she's on her way."

Jason finally stopped pacing and turned to Rory. "Do you know who she's coming with?"

"Umm…" Rory looked uncertain.

"You do, don't you?"

"Kinda…" Rory said carefully. Tammy had already told her and Lane earlier about who she was going with and they weren't too sure if it was a good idea…

_Flashback_

"_Are you sure about this Tammy?" Lane asked._

_Tammy stopped looking through her closet and faced Lane and Rory who were sitting on her bed. "Of course I'm sure about this."_

_Rory looked doubtful, "What about Jason?"_

"_Jason's a big boy; I think he'll be able to deal with seeing his sister at a party with a guy."_

"_But-"_

"_No buts Lane! If Jason can't deal with it then he can just leave the party. I don't care." Tammy shrugged._

"_He's going to be angry you know…" Rory said trying to warn her._

"_Then let him be angry."_

_Lane sighed, "If I ever disobeyed my mom like this she'll kill me!"_

"_And who's saying Jason won't kill me?" Tammy laughed. "Oh come on," she turned back to her closet. "We need to sort out what I'm wearing tonight!"_

_End Flashback_

"So who is it then Rory?" Jason persisted.

Rory didn't have time to answer him because as soon as Jason finished his sentence Tristan mumbled, "Oh God…" under his breath while looking at the door. Jason turned to see the sight of Tammy and her date…

* * *

Hope everyone had a good Xmas! Happy New year too! D Review please!


	9. Chapter 9

**I'll never leave you.**

Disclaimer: I own Jason and Tammy, that's it.

Author's Note: Ok so yes I know I haven't updated since…last year! Eek, that's felt like forever lol but I've started a new story (WWE fic) and I've had tons of schoolwork (so many exams!). But its here now so happy reading! _Please_ review and let me know what you guys think of it!

* * *

Chapter 9: Madness

_Previously_

"_So who is it then Rory?" Jason persisted. _

_Rory didn't have time to answer him because as soon as Jason finished his sentence Tristan mumbled, "Oh God…" under his breath while looking at the door. Jason turned to see the sight of Tammy and her date…_

_- - - -- - - - - -_

"Dead girl walking." Tristan whispered in Rory's ear as they both watched Tammy marching across the room with her date towards Jason.

When Tammy was finally standing in front of her brother, she put one hand on her hip and a smirk crossed her face. Looking Jason straight in the eye she could see the anger building up in him. Knowing she should look away, she didn't. She kept on staring at him, daring him to say something. And finally, he did.

"You've seriously lost your mind Tammy." Jason told her through gritted teeth.

"I have?" Tammy shook her head. "No Jason. _You've_ lost your mind. _You_ still think of me as that little girl. Remember her? Remember that girl that used to get bossed around? Used to nod her head and say ok to everything you said like she didn't even have a mind of her own! Because all I wanted was to make big brother happy," she spat her words out. "I didn't even care if it meant you telling me who I can and can't be friends with! But _now_ Jase… I _do_ care. I care so much and I'm letting you take this away from me again!" Tammy took the hand of her date, who had a slight smirk on his face, and they both turned to leave the room. But just in time Jason grabbed Tammy's other wrist and pulled her back angrily.

"Let me go!" Tammy shouted at her brother trying to wriggle out of the grip Jason had on both of her wrists.

"Come on, we're going home Tammy."

"You're not going anywhere." Jess warned. He walked up to them and forced one of her wrists out of Jason's hand.

"Don't touch her." Jason said in a deadly voice.

Not caring Jess's hand wondered from Tammy's wrist up towards her elbow. He rested his hand on her shoulder. Jason let go of his sister and stood close in front Jess. Both of them stood so still that it was hard to tell if they were even breathing. Then all of a sudden there was a loud thump as Jason punched Jess in face, making him stubble backwards. But Jess regained stableness a second later diving forward tackling Jason to the ground. A crowd gathered to watch the two of them, cheering them on. They kept on fighting, not even noticing Tammy screaming at them to stop, until Tristan and Dave finally managed to pull them apart.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Tammy shouted at Jason as he got up and walked over to her.

Jason wiped the blood away from his lips. "Nothing's wrong with me."

"Oh so you just go around starting fights for no reason!" She shoved a tissue at him. "You really _have_ lost your mind." She said before walking away from all the madness.

* * *

"Oooooh! Something smells gooood!" Lorelai said rubbing her hands together.

As she walked over to Luke who was in the kitchen, she could smell the duck and she felt her stomach rumble. Even though she had made her way through two large tubs of popcorn, she was still starving. Lorelai perched herself on the worktop and started to eat some bread.

"You're going to ruin your appetite." Luke mumbled while he concentrated on cooking.

Lorelai stopped eating to speak. "Luke. Luke, Luke, Lukey Luke Luke," she laughed. "You've known me long enough to know a Gilmore can never ruin her appetite."

"Well I hope you're right because I'm nearly done now." He laughed as he started to serve the food onto the plates.

Lorelai got off the counter and went towards the table. Luke pulled out her seat so she could sit down. "Why thank you kind sir." Loreali smiled at him.

The two started to eat their food and talked about various things. One of their topics was Jess.

"I don't see why you're giving him such a hard time Luke." Lorelai said as she took a sip of her water.

"I'm not giving him a hard time Lorelai." Luke tried to reason with her.

"Yeah you are!" Luke shook his head, "No I'm not."

"Oh come on! You had a go at him only a couple of hours ago, or did that slip your mind?" Lorelai reminded him.

"It hasn't slipped my mind, it's still up there."

"Well good, at least you admit that you remember. Now if you just stop giving him a hard time-"

"Lorelai!" Luke cut her off. "I am not giving him a hard time. The talk we had earlier wasn't about anything serious." Luke lied.

"Sure it wasn't." Lorelai said raising an eyebrow.

"It wasn't!"

"I've already said sure, what else do you want?" She replied innocently.

"Oh come on, you were being sarcastic!"

"No I wasn't."

"Lorelai." He warned.

"Ok fine maybe I was but Luke I need you to admit it." Lorelai tried again.

"Admit what?" Now it was Luke's turn to act dumb.

"Luke." Lorelai warned in the same tone he used on her.

"Look Lorelai, so maybe I was fighting with Jess earlier but it wasn't about anything major."

"Then what was it about?" Lorelai questioned.

Luke sighed, "I had Jason come to me telling me about Jess and Tammy."

"And?" She persisted.

"_And_, I just don't know what to do with Jess anymore Lorelai." Luke looked up at her sadness clearly showing in his eyes. "He goes around like he doesn't even care about anything."

"I'm sure he cares about something." Lorelai said trying to comfort him.

"Really? Because I think that's just a lie. He acts like he doesn't care about what people think…why would he do that?"

Lorelai sighed and got up and hugged Luke. "Maybe he's just scared?" She suggested.

Luke scoffed, "Of what?"

Lorelai gave him a half smile and said quietly, "Of feeling."

* * *

It had been an hour since the fight and Tammy was sitting alone in the garden. She was sat on a bench with her arms wrapped protectively around herself. Her eyes stung and her face was stained with tears. After she had stormed out, no-one was brave enough to go after her. Rory had tried but Tristan told her to give Tammy some space, and then Jason went towards the door causing Jess to get up of his seat and give him a cold stare.

Tammy's mind was racing through too many thoughts for her to focus on one feeling. She felt furious at the thought of Jason trying to control her but she felt sad that she was being so mean to her brother. She never tried to hurt him on purpose, it just happened itself. Tammy didn't want Jason to control her anymore…she just wanted to be free for once in her life. Because well, it was her life wasn't it? Not Jason's, not anyone's. It was _hers_ which meant she could choose her own decisions.

Tammy heard quiet footsteps approach her. _Can't people just leave me alone? _She thought annoyed that someone was invading her space. Tammy turned to that it was Jess who was invading her personal space.

"Oh." Was all Tammy managed to get out, she was obviously not expecting to see him.

Jess nodded towards the bench. "Mind if I join you?"

Tammy shrugged. "It's up to you." Jess sat down next to her on the cold bench and proceeded to look down at his hands. After a minute of silence he finally spoke, "I'm sorry."

Tammy half smiled at him. "It's ok Jess." _It's not your fault Jason's an ass_, she added silently.

"No it's not," he sighed. "I am really sorry Tammy. I never meant to get into a fight with Jason. He just got me angry you know." Jess tried to explain himself.

"It's really ok Jess," Tammy laughed slightly at how worried he was. "I'm more annoyed at Jase than you."

"Well, I kind of started it."

Tammy frowned, "How so?"

"Well I took you here, I'm your date. I knew it would make him angry and yet I still did it. It's as much my fault as it is his."

"It isn't your fault." Tammy laughed nervously. "I'm the one who wanted you as a date Jess." She admitted. "You could have refused, but you didn't. Ok so maybe if you had said no then there wouldn't have been a fight. But I'm still really glad you didn't say no." Tammy looked over and smiled at him.

Jess looked at her with a confused expression. Here he was listening to a girl saying that she liked him? _Wait, does this mean she likes me?_ He thought to himself. Jess didn't know what to say, he didn't know if Tammy had just admitted to liking him or not. So he thought he might as well ask. Jess cleared his throat, "Tammy?" he asked.

Tammy faced him and looked into his eyes. "Yes?"

"Err, what did you mean by you're glad I didn't say no?"

Tammy kept on looking at him, not fazed by his question. _If you want to go for it, you might as well do it now_, she coached herself. "I don't know." She titled her head and continued to look at him. "I guess I couldn't have asked for a better date."

_What the hell does that mean?_ Jess thought annoyed but still nodded at her_. Just say how you feel Jess, it isn't hard._ A part of him thought. _But how do I feel? _Another part thought. _This is way too confusing._ Jess had been quiet for a while and noticed that Tammy hadn't taken her twinkling eyes off him. He saw that she had a tiny smile on her face and he smiled slightly at that. _I think she might actually like you Jess. Go on…go for it.

* * *

_

So Jess likes Tammy. Maybe she doesn't like him back? Maybe she does? Maybe someone will catch them together? Will it be Jason? Will it be someone completely new? Well I know, but ha ha you don't! Lol But don't fear! You _will_ know if you give me some reviews : )


	10. Chapter 10

**I'll never leave you.**

Disclaimer: I own Jason and Tammy, that's it.

Author's Note: I know people are reading this story and I appreciate it but could you just review too? Please? But thank you to the people who do, you know who you are :o)

* * *

Chapter 10: Sleep and Trees.

_Previously:_

_She titled her head and continued to look at him. "I guess I couldn't have asked for a better date."_

What the hell does that mean?_ Jess thought annoyed but still nodded at her_. Just say how you feel Jess, it isn't hard._ A part of him thought. But how do I feel? Another part thought. _This is way too confusing_. Jess had been quiet for a while and noticed that Tammy hadn't taken her twinkling eyes off him. He saw that she had a tiny smile on her face and he smiled slightly at that. _I think she might actually like you Jess. Go on…go for it.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"You know what?" Jess smiled at her. "I couldn't have asked for a better date either."

Jess moved closer to Tammy on the bench and looked at her to see if there was any hope in her eyes or if he should just stop now. He looked into her dark green eyes and couldn't figure out what he saw. Was it hope? Was it fear? Jess thought it was actually both. _You shouldn't be scared Tammy_, he told her in his mind. _I won't hurt you…_ All Jess wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and hug her but he didn't know if he should. So what if he saw a bit of hope in her eyes, her feeling of fear might be stronger. _But you won't know until you do something Jess…_he told himself.

Slowly, Jess moved closer so that their lips were only inches from each other_. Come on Jess_, Tammy urged him on. Finally, after what seemed forever for the two, their lips touched and they shared a gentle and sweet kiss. The moment was perfect for Tammy as she closed her eyes and let Jess take control. A warm feeling spread through her body and she smiled at him when they broke the kiss.

When Jess opened his eyes and saw that Tammy was smiling at him, he could have let out a sigh of relief. Tammy blushed slightly when he smiled at her. "Wow," Tammy ran her hand through her hair. She laughed, "Thanks I guess."

Jess laughed too. "Your welcome." Jess looked around to see an empty garden look back at him. "We should really get going."

Tammy knew he was right; they really should be getting back. Tammy knew she had to go home but she didn't want to. She couldn't bear to face Jason and all his questions about Jess and their relationship. Wait, was she and Jess even in a relationship? _I'll need to ask him that later_, Tammy thought.

Jess took Tammy's hand stood her up. "Come on," he smiled at her. "Let's go."

The pair walked into the now quiet house again hand-in-hand. The music was off and people were now leaving. Jess and Tammy instantly spotted Tristan and Rory who were sharing a chair. Rory was sat on Tristan's lap reading a book and he was resting his head on the side of her arm sleeping.

"You might want to watch the drool." Jess commented when Tammy and he stopped in front of the pair.

Rory looked down at her arm. "Eww, Tristan wake up right now!" She said and removed her arm so that she wasn't supporting his sleeping head anymore. Tristan's head fell into her lap with a thud causing him to wake up a bit.

"Five more minutes mom." He mumbled into her lap.

"Who you calling 'mom'? Tristan come on, now!" Rory pinched his nose close, blocking his ability to breath. Spluttering and coughing, Tristan asked, "Who's trying to kill me?" He sat up straight and wiped his mouth and eyes.

"Me. And I'll do a better job next time." Rory warned him.

"You're so nice," Tristan said sarcastically while yawning.

"And you only realize this now?" Rory smirked.

Tristan was about to reply when Tammy butted in. "Sorry to break up your moment but me and Jess are going to go now."

Rory narrowed her eyes at them and then grinned. "You're holding hands!"

Jess and Tammy rolled their eyes. "Well noticed Rory," Jess said dryly.

"Does this mean that you're going to go out with each other?" Rory asked boldly.

"You can't ask them that!"

"Oh shush Tris, of course I can." Rory said slapping him lightly on the arm. Tristan mumbled something along the lines of 'you're crazy' and then sat back in the chair. "I want to know guys!" Rory looked at them with pleading eyes. "Are you?"

Jess looked at Tammy with curious eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Well I'd be happy if she'd say yes and be my girlfriend but I don't know." Jess looked deep into her green eyes, into her soul. "It's up to Tammy."

"Well Tam? Are you going to say yes?" Rory's voice was tiny against all the loud voices in Tammy's head. _Of course I want to be your girlfriend Jess_, she felt like saying but something was pulling her back. _What would Jason think? Oh my God, he'd kill Jess if he found out…I just don't know what to do…

* * *

_

Luke and Lorelai were now sitting on the couch after their dinner. Lorelai had her head resting on his shoulder and Luke had his arm around her waist. _This is just perfect_, Lorelai thought happily as she moved closer into Luke's warm body. However, Luke wasn't thinking everything was perfect…no, he was thinking about how everything was anything but perfect. _Don't fall asleep Lorelai,_ he silently begged. _How am I supposed to propose to you if you're half asleep or completely asleep?_ Luke began to panic as he felt Lorelai's breathing becoming slower; signally she was entering sleep…and leaving a worried Luke behind.

"Lorelai?" Luke spoke up finally. "Lore? Are you still awake?" He asked nudging her slightly.

Lorelai pulled away from him and yawned, "Well now that you've woken me, I am."

Luke blushed slightly, "Sorry."

Lorelai waved a hand dismissively. "It's okay." She turned to face him completely and tucked her legs underneath her. "Why did you want me awake?"

_Now or never Luke, it's now or never again._ "Well, I have a question for you…" He began.

"Uh-huh," she said nodding her head. "Spit it out then."

Luke shifted in his seat. He laughed nervously, "Um…the thing is…"

"Yes?" Lorelai laughed. "Jeez Luke, I've never seen you this nervous."

Luke sighed, "Okay…you ready for this?"

Lorelai tilted her head to one side, "I think I can manage Lukey."

_Okay then…_Luke stood up and smiled nervously down at Lorelai. _Please God, get me through this…_He quickly got down on bended knee and pulled out the tiny dark blue box.

_What the hell?_ "L-Luke…?" Lorelai began nervously. "What are you doing?"

Luke ignored her question and instead opened the box to reveal the ruby and diamond ring. Luke smiled as he saw her reaction. "Lorelai Gilmore, will you marry me?"

* * *

"You know I've been thinking," Tammy said as she swung hers and Jess's intertwined hands backwards and forwards. "Since I've decided to be your girlfriend…I've figured out that actually, you've got new rights." She stated. 

"Oh really? Like what?" Jess laughed lightly and smiled at Tammy. She looked cute just swinging their hands and looking around like kid in a candy shop. _She's so beautiful…_

"Like," Tammy thought for a second and then grinned. "Come on." Tammy said before pulling Jess towards her house.

"Whoa Tammy, what do you think you're doing?" Jess asked worriedly. _What if Jason sees us?_ Tammy stopped next to the tree that was at the side of her house. Jess frowned, "Why are we here?"

Tammy rolled her eyes at him. "Just watch."

Jess nodded and watched as Tammy let go of his hand and swiftly climbed up the tree. "Come up Jess!" Tammy called from the tree,

"Excuse me?" Jess looked up at her like she was mad.

"I said come up! It's not hard."

"I am not climbing a tree." Jess stated and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes you are!" Tammy whined. "Please Jess? You're going to be really happy when you come up and see what I have planned for you." Tammy said trying to convince him.

But sadly Jess wasn't convinced. "Tammy, I'm not going to be happy when I come up because I'm not coming up."

Tammy sighed and climbed out of the tree as easily as she had climbed into it. "Are you always this stubborn?" Tammy asked frowning at him.

"You just got to get used to it that's all." Jess replied grinning at her.

Tammy rolled her eyes. "Fine." She turned around and started to climb back up when Jess's voice stopped her.

"Where you going?" Jess asked frowning at her. _Did I upset her?_ Jess thought worriedly.

"To my room." Tammy said simply before turning around again and climbing up the tree.

"Is that what's up there?" Jess asked dumbly.

"No," Tammy called sarcastically. Tammy disappeared into the leaves and left Jess looking up after her. _She wanted me to go to her room?_ _That's my 'new right'?_ Jess thought not believing that it could be true. Jess shook his head, _well…it would make sense…and if that's what she wants…_ "Tammy?" Jess called into the leaves.

Suddenly Tammy's small head popped out in between the leaves. "You called?" She asked cheerfully.

Jess sighed, _this is mad._ "Wait there for me…I'm coming up."

* * *

Hmmm…I wonder what'll happen in her room…:op And what will Jason think?...Hmm…I smell trouble lol. But oh! What's Lorelai's answer going to be? Well, don't worry, you'll find out in the next chapter…hopefully lol. Anyway, review and I'll update for you! Thanks :o) 


	11. Chapter 11

**I'll never leave you.**

Disclaimer: I own Jason and Tammy, that's it.

Author's Note: I know it has been forever since I uploaded a new chapter but hey, here it is! I haven't forgotten about this sotry, I'm in love with it. It's just this year is a serious one for me at school. I know it's no excuse but hey, more chapters and drama coming up soon (hopefully).

* * *

Chapter 11

_Previously_

_He quickly got down on bended knee and pulled out the tiny dark blue box._

What the hell?_ "L-Luke…?" Lorelai began nervously. "What are you doing?"_

_Luke ignored her question and instead opened the box to reveal the ruby and diamond ring. Luke smiled as he saw her reaction. "Lorelai Gilmore, will you marry me?"_

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Tammy?" Jess called into the leaves._

_Suddenly Tammy's small head popped out in between the leaves. "You called?" She asked cheerfully._

_Jess sighed, _this is mad._ "Wait there for me…I'm coming up."_

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm….ugh…nearly…ugh…there…" Jess panted his words out in a struggle.

"Yeah well, take your time Jess." Tammy said impatiently.

"I…I…shit!"

"Jess!" Tammy squealed as Jess tumbled through her window head first to fall on his face on her black carpet.

Jess got up and brushed off his clothes. Rubbing his forehead he grumbled, "I hate you y'know that?"

Tammy tilted her head to one side and rolled her eyes at him. "The feelings mutual," she said sarcastically as she walked over to her door to check if she could hear Jason. _No TV sounds, hmm he must be asleep already…_Tammy turned around and leaned her back against her white door. "Are you just going to stand there?"

Jess was standing, hands in his pocket, next to the open window. He shrugged. "Looks like it doesn't it?"

"Idiot…" Tammy walked over to him and hooked her arm into his, leading him across to her black and white bed. "You can sit down y'know, my room doesn't have cooties!" Tammy said as she plopped them both down onto her soft bed. Unlinking their arms, Tammy shuffled away from him to cross her legs and rest her cheek in her palm. "Get comfortable."

Jess looked warily at her but then sighed and took off his black hooded jacket. He turned his body to face her and raised an eyebrow. "I'm comfortable. Now what?"

Tammy flashed him a wicked grin, "I was thinking that we could play a little game."

Jess looked at her with curious eyes. "Like what?"

"Truth or Dare!" Tammy stated with a triumphant nod.

Jess laughed at the craziness of the idea making Tammy pout at him. "Truth or Dare Tam?" Jess chuckled again. "No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean no. Last time I checked, it was the opposite of yes…"

Tammy laughed sarcastically at him. "Funny Jess, _real_ funny." She frowned at him when he smirked at her. "Jessssss! Come on!"

He shook his head in response. "I am not going to play Truth or Dare. Especially," Jess looked at the digital clock on the wall. He shook his head again and gave her a pitiful look. "Especially not at 4 am."

Tammy's eyes grew wide and she looked over her shoulder to glare at the clock. "Darn clock," Tammy huffed.

Jess smiled at her. _She only wanted to have a bit of fun,_ Jess thought. _Well, if I can't play Truth or Dare with her then I'll have to have fun with her another way…_Jess smirked to himself.

Tammy noticed his smirk and looked him up and down questioningly. "What…?"

Jess looked at her intensely before glancing at the door and back into her green eyes. "Do you think Jason's asleep?" He asked trying to sound innocent but his voice only sounded suspicious to Tammy.

"I'm guessing so…Why?" Tammy gave him curious look as she watched him try and keep the devilish smile on his lips at bay.

Jess moved up on the bed so he was able to wrap his arms around Tammy's waist. He gently kissed her temple before resting his forehead on the side of her head. "I was just thinking…" He placed a kiss lightly on her cheek…"We haven't really had any…" Then a kiss to her earlobe. "Couple time together…" He finished as he moved down her jaw line carefully.

Tammy frowned, the slightly slow person that she is prevented her from understanding fully at first. Not really registering what he wanted, Tammy was about to ask him what exactly wanted at 4am at night…But then, slowly, her eyes grew wider as it dawned on her. "Oooooh," her mouth formed an 'o' shape and she scrunched her eyes close. "Okay, okay. Right…" Tammy laughed at herself. "Gotcha!" She turned her face slightly so she could feel his breath on her lips. "So this is what you want eh?" She asked, a smile twitching the corners of her mouth.

_You have no clue what I really want Tam;_ he said silently but kept it to himself. Besides, he had more important things to do as his lips came crashing down on hers.

* * *

Lorelai blinked…then blinked again. Was she hearing right? Did she just imagine that or did Luke actually as her to _marry_ him? 

"Wow."

Luke had watched patiently as Lorelai had frowned…looked at him with wide eyes…frowned again…sighed quietly…shook her head…and then frowned again.

"Okay I understand you have to processes this but, enough with the frowning Lorelai," Luke said as her frown just got deeper.

He chuckled slightly as he rose from his position. "Damn that was starting to hurt me…I think I'll pay more attention next time when Jess says I'm turning into an old man!" Luke laughed slightly at his attempt of making a joke.

He scratched the back of his neck and sat down next to Lorelai. She still hadn't said anything besides 'wow' and Luke didn't know what to think. Was it a 'wow, I'd love to' or was it a 'wow, you're crazy'?

Well, Luke was going to find out. "Okay Lorelai, you're killing me here. I know I shouldn't have just sprung this on you but hey, I want to marry you…I love you Lore…"

Lorelai turned on the couch to face him. She took a deep breath and gave him a wobbly smile. "You Lucas are a grumpy, sarcastic, old man. I mean, ha I heard your knees click when you got down—"

"—okay, I'm not _that_ old..."

Lorelai smiled, "Of course sweetie, of course." She tilted her head to one side and held onto Luke's hand. "You hide my coffee Luke, you complain about picking up things for me, you give Jess a hard time, and you seriously need to take anger management classes because you are going to end up killing Taylor one day and burying him out back…" Lorelai laughed slightly and shook her head. "We both have faults Luke. Jeez, do I _look_ perfect to you?"

Luke gave her a half smile, "Yes, you do."

Lorelai bite her lip to stop herself from smiling, and instead shook her head again. Did she really want to get married? She had dreamt about going down the aisle to meet Luke but now that it might come true, was she backing away from the idea of commitment?

Lorelai shook her head again and placed hers and Luke's intertwined hands onto her ever growing stomach. She wanted this; she wanted to be his wife. Lorelai looked down at their hands. _They fit so perfectly…_

Blocking out any insecurities she may have, however small they were, Lorelai looked into Luke's eyes and saw the hope in them. She smiled softly at him before whispering to him, "You're looking at the future Mrs. Danes, Luke."

* * *

Jason stirred in his bed. He had been tossing and turning all night. Call him crazy but he had a bad feeling that just wouldn't settle down. He sighed softly and turned on his side again. It was no use trying to fall back to sleep. He was wide awake now. Yawning, Jason opened one eye and immediately heard something strange. 

Was that giggling?

Jason frowned as he slowly got up from his bed. Looking at the time, Jason wondered if he was going mad from lack of sleep. Why was he hearing Tammy giggling? Frowning he pushed the covers off of him and walked quietly out of his room door.

Creeping down the hallway, he approached his sister's door silently. As he leant in to hear more, he wasn't mistaken. He could hear Tammy's soft giggles.

What the hell was going on?

Tammy giggled again and Jason's frown grew deeper. He was about to walk in to see what was going on when he heard another voice.

"Jess…" Jason whispered as it dawned on him.

What else did he expect? Did he really think his sister could have changed? Jason rested the side of his head on the door as he closed his eyes at the muffled noise of Jess saying something. His hands clenched into fists at the side of him and his heart started to pound in his chest as he resisted the urge to burst into the room and kill them both.

He thought Tammy was different now. He thought she would be more careful than she had been while living in New York. Jason wanted his sister to be happy, but like this? He never understood why Tammy was only happy when she had a guy on top of her.

It disgusted him to think that his baby sister wasn't a virgin. It disgusted him even more to think that she was on the other side of the door getting it on with a guy that he would never trust.

Jason opened his eyes and stood up straight. He wasn't going to think about it. Looking at the door, the sound of Tammy laughing floated over to him. Jason decided that he wasn't going to barge in. Of course he wanted to go in there to rip off Jess's head, but that was no way to react. He may not like the guy but…At least he's making Tammy happy. Even if it did involve the forbidden 'S' word.

Jason walked back into his room and shut the door quietly. He looked around and decided that he might as well stay awake. It was close to the time when he would be getting up anyway. Jason sat on his bed with his arms dangling in between his legs.

Later on, Jason was going to sit down with Tammy and talk about her situation with Jess. If they discussed things, maybe he would understand her more. All Jason ever wanted was to be there for his little sister. He wanted to protect her; he wanted to be responsible for her. It was a tough job to do when she was such an independent person.

But if he couldn't try and help Tammy by talking with her then Jason thought he could do the next best thing. Smirking to himself, he stared at the wall in front of him.

Jason made a mental note to pay Jess a visit later.

* * *

"Sssh…What was that?" Tammy whispered to Jess and wrinkled up her nose when he just shrugged at her. "I think I just heard a door shut…Do you think Jase has been listening to us?" 

Jess just yawned and shifted in his place on one of her chairs. He had finally given into her request to play 'Truth or Dare' and wasn't surprised if Jason had heard them. Tammy had given him ridiculously stupid things to do and had giggled her head off when he had begrudgingly followed through with them. Jess smirked at the thought that Jason probably thought he was doing something completely different with his baby sister.

"I think _Jase_ thought I was taking your innocent virginity," Jess smirked as he looked up at his girlfriend who was currently lying on her back on her bed.

Tammy rolled onto her side to face Jess with a blank look on her face. "Jason knows I'm not a virgin."

"Oh really?" Jess looked with an amused expression. "Huh, learn something new everyday right?"

Tammy laughed, "You're such a dork."

Jess shrugged, "Just remember I'll always be your dork."

Tammy grinned as she sat up and stretched. "That's good to know." She got off of her bed and held her hand out to Jess. "Now c'mon boy, we have to get you back to your owner."

Jess raised an eyebrow at her and replied dryly, "You say that like I'm your dog."

Tammy gasped in mock-horror. "You aren't my doggy? Oh the horror!"

Jess laughed and walked over to Tammy. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pecked her on her nose. "If I'm your dog, then who'll be your boyfriend?"

Tammy shrugged as she lightly kissed him on the lips. "I dunno…" Tammy kissed him again before winking at him. "Do you think Kirk's available?"

* * *

So, erm review? Lol, I don't mind if you don't. I'm just happy people are reading (: In the next chapter we'll have a confrontation between the two J's and if I'm correct, someone new will be lurking around the streets of Stars Hollow... 


	12. Chapter 12

**I'll never leave you.**

Disclaimer: I own Jason and Tammy, that's it.

Author's Note: I'm getting more of this done now thankfully. I'm starting to plan the final scene too. Though, if you ask me how many chapters of this are left, I won't be able to tell you. I'm aiming for twenty-ish I think lol. Any road, let me know what you all think (:

* * *

Chapter 12

"How about carnations? Oh, pink ones!" Lorelai quickly scribbled the thought down on her notepad and looked up to beam at Luke. She had decided to face the wedding head on, a tactful move to dodge any nagging feelings about the road ahead of her. Even though this was what she had wanted for a very long time, Lorelai couldn't help feel apprehensive. Something always seemed to go wrong for her, whether she liked it or not.

But for now, all she wanted to worry about was what flowers to use at the wedding.

"But I'm not that sure Luke since red tulips are nice too…" Lorelai set down her pen and folded her forearms on top of the counter so that she could watch Luke properly and talk at the same time. "Rory and I were talking about it last night when I told her. She was really happy by the way, but I guess you already know that seeing as she nearly suffocated you with her hug this morning! No-one realizes it but that girl has a death grip. I feel sorry for Tristan, I really do…But the point is that she suggested red tulips. Though, not bright red tulips since they look fake, but deep red tulips. What do you think? Pink carnations or red tulips?"

Luke stopped wiping down the counter long enough to look at his fiancée who was sitting opposite him on a stool. Being on pregnancy leave from work meant she spent most of her day watching him do work. Most of the time it was okay, but now with them being engaged she would be throwing wedding suggestions all the time. "I'm not discussing flowers with you Lorelai," he told her before carrying on with his task.

"And why not? Go ahead and correct me if I'm wrong, but the last time I checked you _are_ part of this too Luke." Lorelai tilted her head to one side and squinted down at her notepad. "Y'know what, I'm feeling the red tulips more…"

Before Luke had a chance to give Lorelai a sarcastic remark, the bell rang and Jason walked up to the pair.

"Hey Luke, do y'know where Jess is? I wanted to talk to him."

Dropping his towel onto the counter, Luke looked at Jason trying to figure out what he and Jess could possibly need to talk about. He wasn't stupid, he knew Jason disliked Jess and vice versa.

"He's not here Jason." Luke shrugged at the younger man, "Was it important?"

Jason gave Luke a smile that was anything but friendly. "I just wanted to welcome him to the family."

Now it was Lorelai's turn to speak. She shifted her gaze from her notepad to Jason. "So you're saying that Jess and Tammy are…"

"Together," Jason filled in, the distaste clear in his deep voice. "Look, do you know where I could find him?"

"Why do you want to talk to Jess?" Lorelai asked as she looked the man up and down suspiciously.

"Yeah, why do you want to talk me?"

All three adults turned towards the door to see Jess and Rory walk towards them. Jess looked at Jason, analyzing the scene in front of him. Of course Jess knew why Jason wanted to talk to him. Jason wanted to know if Jess got up to anything with his baby sister. He stopped in front of Jason and smirked slightly. "What can I do for ya Jase?"

Narrowing his eyes at the younger man at the use of his nickname, Jason gave him a tight smile. "I think we need to discuss a few things."

Jess nodded slowly, "Uh-huh. Interesting, interesting. Well, you see Jase the thing is that I was only coming back here for a while 'cause Rory wanted to come back but after I got the girl home I was planning on heading out again. I don't think I have time to discuss anything with you."

Rory quietly sat down on a stool next to her mom. "What's up with them two?" She whispered as she leaned close to Lorelai to watch the scene unravel in front of her.

"Jess and Tammy are together as you've probably heard. I'm guessing they got up to a few things that Jase over there isn't too happy about," Lorelai replied, her voice matching her daughter's tone. "It's like something out of West Side Story…"

"Oh please, like Jess can dance," Luke muttered as he added to the Gilmore's hushed conversation.

"Hey, you never know. Jess could do ballet behind closed doors…" Rory whispered as she watched the two males stare each other down.

Lorelai snorted and quite loudly said, "Jess and ballet! I bet he's got twinkle toes and he's just been holding out on us!"

Jess turned to the woman and glared. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Lorelai just gave him a thumbs-up and winked at him. "Don't you worry, Twinkle!"

Jason cleared his throat and turned to Jess. "How about you come back to my place? Maybe we could talk," Jason suggest. Then he added dryly, "Only if you can fit me into your tight schedule that is."

Jess nodded slowly, "I think I can fit you in. But shall we go now before someone else calls, in need of my great company?"

* * *

As Jess walked into the house through the kitchen backdoor, he was greeted by the sound of "Animals" by Nickelback being blasted from somewhere upstairs. 

Smirking to himself as he listened to the muffled lyrics of the words, Jess turned to the Jason. "I'll take it that Tammy's home?"

"Where else would she be?" Jason snapped before he apologized. He had to be civilized about this. He'd get nowhere if he was shouting at Jess every five seconds.

Gesturing for Jess to sit at the kitchen table with him, Jason took a seat on one of the wooden chairs. "I take you know what this is about…"

Jess shrugged as he leaned back in his seat. "I heard you get up last night, I'm not stupid. However you must be if you thought I was having sex with your sister."

Jason frowned; he thought he had heard him wrong. "Excuse me?"

Jess tilted his head to one side. "Jason, Jason. Come on, why would I do that with Tammy with you in the same house? Please, give me some credit."

Jason glared at Jess. The smirk the teenager was wearing was starting to piss him off. "If you weren't having…if you weren't doing that then what were you doing?"

Jess shrugged, "I don't think you'd believe me if I told you."

Jason simply raised an eyebrow at him, silently challenging him.

"We were playing Truth or Dare…"

Jason's mouth twitched.

"Laugh at me and I'll hurt you," Jess spat. He sighed, "You don't know how crazy your sister is."

Jason openly laughed this time. "Oh I know how crazy she is!" Jason leaned back in his chair and sighed happily. "You have no idea how much that cheered me up."

"I'm glad to be of service," Jess said dryly. He glanced down at his watch and then stood up. "Well, sorry to cut this short Jase, but I gotta go. People to see and all that."

"Not so fast Jess," Jason said as he stood up to stand in front of him. "We aren't done yet."

Jess looked into the older man's eyes. Was Jason really supposed to scare him? Jess smirked to himself, Jess feared no-one. "I think we are." Jess turned on his heel and left the kitchen, heading for the front door.

Jason silently seethed, Jess wasn't going to leave that fast – not without him having serious words with him. "Jess!" He shouted as he stalked his way over the where Jess stood, at the bottom of the stairs. Jason eyed him up. "Where do you think you're going?"

Jess rolled his eyes as he nodded towards upstairs. "Where do you think?"

Jason grabbed him by the arm before he had the chance to move. "I don't think so," he said in a harsh whisper. "You listen to me Jess, and you listen up good." Jason smiled as Jess tried to get out of his firm grip. "Tammy doesn't know what's good for her. She may be my sister and I love her but she's stupid. She trusts people she shouldn't. She gets herself into shit because of it."

"Well she won't with me," Jess interjected defiantly.

Jason tilted his head to one side before pushing Jess into the nearby wall. "And I'm supposed to believe that? She got both of us into trouble last time and for what? All for a cheap fuck and 'love'. I love my sister, I really do, but Tammy doesn't think about what she's doing. She gets an idea and acts on it before she has time to think about it. I mean, she's with you isn't she?" Jason held Jess by his collar tighter before whispering in his ear. "I know guys like you. You think you're tough, that no-one can hurt you but you can hurt who you like. 'Cause you don't care do you? All you want is a quick fuck and someone's head to fuck around with."

Jess glared into Jason's cold green eyes. He was trying to keep his anger in check. He couldn't punch his girlfriend's brother, especially not with her upstairs. All he could know was try and get away before he did something he regretted. "Get the hell of me Jason."

Jason shook his head before shoving Jess against the wall again. "I'll do what I want; you seem to have forgotten that this is _my_ house." Jason shook his head again before staring into Jess's eyes. "Look Jess, I don't want my baby sis to get into any sort of trouble again. I can't afford to piece her back together when someone like you breaks her. She deserves better. I'm just looking out for her."

"Could have fooled me," Jess said, sarcasm dripping from his tongue.

Jason frowned at him. "You can never shut the fuck up can you?" Jason sighed as he glanced up the stairs. Tammy still had her music on loud so hopefully she hadn't heard the two talking. Slowly, Jason let Jess go and instead folded his arms across his chest. He watched as Jess brushed himself off and ran a hand through his messy hair.

Jess quickly glanced to where the music was coming from before sighing lightly. He'd have to wait until Tammy decided to come and see him. Even though he would love to punch the shit out of Jason, Jess decided that the non-violence approach would be best. He didn't have to physically hurt Jason; Jess knew Tammy was going to hurt her brother by coming after him anyway.

With the front door now open, Jess was about to leave the house when Jason called out his name and warned him to be careful around him. Jess stood still in the doorway, his hands in his pockets, as he held his head high and looked out at the street in front of him. His eyes narrowed at the sight of a car parked opposite the house. It could just be him, but he could have sworn he saw someone in the driver's seat watching him.

Shrugging off the thought, Jess looked over his shoulder to give Jason a 'whatever' look before stepping out of the door and walking away.

* * *

In the car, someone else was giving Jason a look, but it was a far cry from 'whatever'. It was a more determined look, a look that showed the unwavering hostility that they felt for the man. 

Leaning back in the leather seat of the black car, the shaded figure watched as Jason looked around, glimpsing briefly at the car, before turning his back and shutting the door. The figure smiled as one thought ran through his mind.

Time to say hello to an old friend.

* * *

Righto, the main storyline of this is now going to pick up hard and fast (: Stay tuned - you're in for a wild ride! 


	13. Chapter 13

**I'll never leave you.**

Disclaimer: I own Jason and Tammy, that's it.

Author's Note: Here's the new chapter (: This chapter took a turn in another direction from what I wanted to write, but I'm not going to change it. I thought about it but then I thought it gives you an insight into Tammy and Jason's life before so really, why should I change it?

…I wanted also to say that I appreciate the reviews from everyone who has taken the time to write me one. You're the people who make me smile and for that, I thank you (:

* * *

Chapter 13

Tammy idly drummed her fingers along to the music as she sat at her desk doodling in her notebook. Even though she had changed the CD in her player so that Three Days Grace screamed through her room, she still heard the front door slam shut. Cautiously switching off the music, Tammy listened as she clearly heard Jason vent out his anger by throwing something across the living room. Now what was wrong with him?

Once she had slid her notebook safely into a drawer of her desk, Tammy went downstairs to find her brother sitting on the couch staring at the wall in front of him. She walked across their living room to sit down next to Jason on the couch. Before he had a chance to say anything, she started to talk. "I don't understand why you're always angry Jase. What's so messed up in your life that you have to be angry all the time? I'm not saying that you're always angry, because you never angry with me unless I do some serious shit to annoy you."

Jason sighed as he interrupted her. "I'm not angry."

"Uh-huh." Tammy nodded towards the broken picture frame that was opposite them on the floor. "So that just decided to fly across the room itself huh?" Tammy shook her head at him as she got up from her seat to pick it up.

Careful not to touch any of the broken glass, Tammy lifted the old wooden frame into her hand. A small smile graced her lips as she looked down at the photograph. It had been taken at Jason's 21st birthday, not long ago. Jason stood smiling, one arm slung over the shoulder of a laughing Tammy and the other over the shoulder of a grinning man. Both males' eyes were sparkling with happiness and Tammy was looking at both of them, laughing with joy.

Tammy touched the other man's face affectionately as she turned back to Jason. "Why would you do this Jason?" She asked a small frown now in place. "This is one of your favorite photos, not to mention one of mine."

She took the photo out of the wooden frame and placed the chipped frame on the floor, near the glass. Tammy looked down at it again. They had all been so happy there. Everything was okay; everything was turning out okay for them. But how could they have known that their smiles would turn into tears so soon?

Tammy wiped any stray tears that tried to fall down her face. She sat back next to Jason and hooked one of her arms into the crook of his elbow. "I want you to look at this Jase," she whispered. Jason turned his head away from her put she pulled him to look at the past. He hung his head but she forced the photo under his bowed head so he could see it. "Look at it Jase. I want you to look at _him_."

Jason started to shake his head. He didn't want to look at those faces anymore. All three of them made him sick. "No. No, I don't want to Tammy."

Tammy nudged his arm. "Jason," she said sternly. "Look at us. _Look_ at your best friend."

"For fuck's sake Tammy!" Jason exploded as he ripped her arm away from him. He turned to face her on the couch, his eyes burning fire. "I don't _want_ to look at his face! Why else do you think I threw it across the room? Why else did I happily watch as it fell to pieces on the floor?" He shouted as looked at her angrily.

Tammy glared at her brother. She couldn't believe he was talking like this. She waved the photograph in the air. "I don't know if it has slipped your mind my dear brother, but _this_ is our only original photo of our last happy moment together! _This_ is the only photo of all three of us together for the last time!"

"Have you ever realized that I hate looking at his fucking face day after day? Have you ever considered that I don't give a _fuck_ about that photo? Because even if you always say it's such a great photo, all I think of is how it's a fucking reminder of what we could have had if you didn't screw it up! It's a fucking reminder of what I lost because of whom? Oh yeah, because of the stupid whore that I call my sister!"

Tammy looked at her brother with wide eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out. She sat still as she silently watched Jason run a hand through his hair and then turn to look into her tear filled eyes. He sighed heavily, obviously regretting his harsh words, and reached out to touch her hand but Tammy pulled away.

She shook her head trying to comprehend what her brother had just told her. Tammy had always thought having the photograph of the three of them would be comforting; it had always comforted her seeing all of them smiling happily. She had even made a copy of it to stick on the first page of her notebook so that whenever she opened it she could see _his_ grinning face.

Now though, she knew how Jason felt. How he thought that everything was _her_ fault. That she was to blame for all the hurt and anger that had been building up in him. Didn't he realize that she blamed herself everyday? Didn't he understand that she knew it was her fault and she hated herself for it? Didn't he know she wished she could undo her mistakes so her brother could have his best friend back and so she could have her first love back by her side?

Tammy wiped her eyes and looked into Jason's eyes one more time before she stood up and started to leave.

"Tammy…"

Tammy sniffed and kept on walking towards the door, the photo secure in her hand. She didn't trust herself to speak right now; the lump rising in her throat was far too big. Instead she glanced over shoulder and merely shook her head at her brother telling him two things with the gesture:

_I'm not okay, and it's no-one's fault but yours.

* * *

_

Tristan sat quietly on Rory's bed as she leaned against his chest reading. His arms where wrapped securely around her waist as she sat peacefully in between his legs. Tristan rested his head against her shoulder, trying to read the book of her shoulder.

"Why are you reading this?" Tristan asked and was immediately shushed by his girlfriend.

He rolled his eyes and rubbed his head of blond hair against her pale neck. "Y'know I need to tell Jess to stop lending you books," Tristan mumbled as he sighed.

Rory rolled her eyes as she continued to read _Ham on Rye_. "Y'know I need you to stop hassling Jess. If he finds a good book he lends me it and vice versa. It's routine Tris…and besides, this is a good book."

"Uh-huh," Tristan replied lazily. He'd never understand the connection between the pair. At one point he had thought there was something going on but was corrected by both parties that they felt nothing for each other.

Tristan shook of the thought of anything happening between them. Even though he hadn't properly told Rory that he loved her, Tristan did and finding out, or really even thinking about Jess and her having something going on, made him sick to his stomach.

Tristan smiled to himself as he watched Rory turn a page of the book and sigh lightly as she continued with her favorite hobby. Tristan liked seeing her happy, it was all he ever wanted for her. People had always wondered what he saw in her. He was Tristan after all – all sex, booze and money. But the truth was they hadn't had sex yet, Rory was too innocent for it and to everyone's surprise, and to his, he deeply respected her and would wait alongside her until she was ready.

But, that didn't mean he couldn't tease her in the meantime.

Tristan smirked as he started to massage Rory's shoulders gently. He nipped at her neck a couple of times before she cleared her throat. Tristan smirked again as he continued, aware of the fact that she was starting to get distracted from that damn book.

"Tristan would you stop it?" Rory whispered as she shifted in her position. "I told you, I want to _read_ today. I want to _relax_ and you—" Her breath hitched in her throat as Tristan's hands started to move south. "Oh no mister, nuh-uh…"

"Yeah-huh…" Tristan chuckled huskily as he continued his ways.

Suddenly a loud knock broke the mood between the two.

Tristan dropped his head heavily and let out an exaggerated sigh into Rory's shoulder. "All I want is to spend time with my girlfriend," Tristan mock-cried into her shoulder. "That's _all_ I _ever_ wanted…"

Rory laughed while patting his blond head before telling him to move. He loosened his grip on her so that she could leave the room towards the loud and persistent knocking. Rory looked over her shoulder to see Tristan standing behind her frowning. They were both thinking the same thing: boy was someone angry!

Tristan nodded at Rory to say that it was okay to open the front door. Slowly, Rory cracked the door open and sighed in relief when she saw that it was only Tammy…

…But wait, why was she crying?

* * *

Jason was still sitting in the same place as he was when Tammy had walked out. He sat on the couch staring at the wall not moving, and not knowing what to do. He hadn't meant to upset Tammy like he did. He never wanted to hurt his sister but sometimes when you're angry, you say things you don't mean.

_Or you say things that you've always wanted to say._

Tammy had once told him that. It made sense to Jason, when you're angry you don't care about whom you hurt, you just want to say your piece. But right now, Jason didn't want it to make sense. He wanted to tell Tammy he didn't mean it. He had to explain to her that he was just so frustrated with her that he had to say something to shut her up. He needed to find his sister. He needed to beg forgiveness – something that every male hated. But it had to be done; he'd do anything for his little sister.

Except Jason knew he was in the wrong. There was no amount of words he could string together that would make her forgive him. When someone upset Tammy, she'd never truly forgive them. He of all people knew that from experience. And now, he was going through it all again.

Jason let out a growl. This was all such a mess. He always promised himself that he'd hurt the person who made his baby sister cry, but now what was he supposed to do? _He_ was the person who hurt her and made her cry rivers. Jason shook his head as he glared at the wall; _he_ was the one who deserved to cry. _He_ was the one that should be broken and hurt, not his sister.

Without thinking Jason marched over to the broken shards of glass on the floor. He stood before the remains and looked down at the glistening pieces, watched silently in a haze of wild thoughts as the light bounced of the jagged pieces. His green eyes were clouded over as thoughts ran through his mind, not giving him any time to process them. Carefully, he crouched in front of the mess. His hand reached out on its own and brushed the tips of the glass.

Jason tilted his head to one side as he looked at one piece in particular. It was a larger piece compared to the rest and it lay on the floor, staring up at his hand. Mechanically the man picked up the piece in between his thumb and forefinger. Jason turned it side to side, admiring how the light bounced of the clear material.

His thoughts suddenly turned dark as he started to grip the glass harder between his fingers. Maybe if he scratched himself he'd feel the same pain as Tammy? Maybe it'd be equal, maybe he'd be able to be as hurt as her…Maybe it would hurt more, and it'd make him suffer which is something he thought he deserved. Tammy didn't deserve the pain; _he_ did since he was the one to cause it in the first place.

Jason looked down at the glass again…

"He just said a few hurtful things that's all. It's not important."

"He must have said something worse than that to make you cry Tammy," Tristan told her sternly. He hated seeing someone cry, especially a girl. To see the pain so clearly evident in her light green eyes made Tristan want to go hurt Jason. "And it _is_ important. Look, you don't have to tell us, but it would help us understand more if you did."

Tammy looked down at the crumpled tissue that was in her shaking hands. She needed to get a grip on herself, this wasn't like her. She didn't cry, and she certainly didn't show how people's words could sometimes affect her so badly. Tammy shook her bowed head before looking up to see the worried faces of her two friends. "I'm just overreacting," Tammy forced a light laugh. "Jason always calls me a Drama Queen. Honestly guys, Jason and I…we get into fights but we don't mean what we say. He's probably calmed down now," Tammy announced as she slowly stood from her seat. "I better go and see if he's okay."

Rory gave Tristan a worried look as she stood to stand in front of her close friend. "Tammy, how about we go with you?" Rory suggested with a small smile. "Moral support y'know."

Tammy merely shook her head again. She never needed support from anyone, and she certainly wasn't going to start now. "I'm independent Rory. I'm sure I can face my brother on my own. I'm not a scared child." She stated, her head held high as she looked between her two friends.

Brushing off her clothes, Tammy started to walk towards the door when her cell started to buzz in her jeans pocket. As she reached the door, she stopped before it to pick out her phone and answer it. "Hello?"

Silence.

"Hello?" Tammy asked again as she turned around to face Rory and Tristan. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Once again, she was met by silence before the line abruptly went dead.

Tammy looked down at her cell with a frown. "It must have been the wrong number," she mumbled to herself. Looking up to give Rory a weak smile she just shrugged. "I'll catch you later okay Ror?"

Rory sighed as she leaned into the side hug Tristan gave her. It wasn't though she didn't trust Jason, but seeing how upset her friend was after a fight with him, Rory couldn't help but feel anxious letting Tammy go back into that house. Feeling Tristan squeeze her side made her give Tammy a small smile. "I see you later Tammy," she said softly.

Tammy gave them both one more smile before leaving the house and shutting the door behind her. She stood on the porch and sighed as she rubbed a hand over her face. _Now to face Jason_…

* * *

Right, so good or bad? I may re-do it later...Unless this is good. I don't know...Eh, onto the next chapter (: 


	14. Chapter 14

**I'll never leave you.**

Disclaimer: I own Jason and Tammy, that's it.

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay but the new chapter is ready now and kinda longer than usual? It's been through so much editing and I think that's probably why it's taken so long. Plus I'm seriously ill which is not fun seeing as I have important exams coming up. Review and make me smile? Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 14

Jess sat at the bridge aimlessly swinging his legs as he looked out over the murky water. The soft light bounced off the water, sending shimmering patterns into the night. It was silent; the only sound that could be heard was the swooshing noise Jess's legs made when they moved.

Softly he sighed not knowing what to do next. He wasn't interested in going home yet and Rory said she wanted to spend time with Tristan, so going over there was out of the question. Jess frowned as he thought about the pair. Tristan seemed to be annoyed with him lately, though he didn't know why. Jess had figured it was because Tristan wanted to get Rory alone and seeing as he always stopped that happening, Tristan was just irritated with his presence. But now that he had time to mull over it, Jess was beginning to think Tristan was maybe a bit…jealous of him?

The thought made Jess smirk instantly. Even though Tristan had no real reason to be jealous of him, it still made Jess feel happy that he could still make a guy feel worried about his relationship with a girl around him. But why should the blond be apprehensive of Jess? It's not like he would approach Rory in that way. Yes, Jess loved her (even if it _did_ take him a long while to admit it to himself) but it was purely in a mutual way.

Rory was everything he looked for in a girl. She was smart, funny, slightly crazy but still held that innocence that made Jess smile every time. But she was Tristan's and Jess may have stolen plenty in his time but this time it didn't feel right. _And_, a voice reminded him, _you have Tammy…_

Jess smirked to himself; yeah, he did have Tammy didn't he? His smirk wavered when he thought about her current relationship with her older brother. Although he did enjoy pissing Jason off, the one part he didn't enjoy was seeing how Tammy was upset about the whole thing. Even though she always told him that she was fine with the whole situation, Jess knew it was a blatant cover up. People may think he didn't care, but Jess could sense when she was hurt and right now, this was when she was hurt.

Without really thinking, Jess reached into his pocket for his cell. All this wondering was making him curious, heck making him worry, about his girlfriend. Dialing Tammy's number from memory, he waited patiently for her to answer.

"Hello?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"What a nice way to greet your girlfriend. Really Jess, I think your people skills are improving!" Tammy replied sarcastically as she continued to walk towards her house.

"I thought I'd skip the pleasantries. I know you're upset and I want you to talk about it."

"And then you want me to go cook you food right? 'Cause since you're acting all caveman on me, I'm guessing that's next on my 'to do' list."

"Stop ignoring the question Tammy," Jess warned as he felt himself getting worked up.

"Stop being a jerk Jess." Tammy sighed into her cell and rubbed her fingers over her eyes. She didn't want to have this conversation; all she wanted to do was to go sort things out with her older brother. "There's nothing to talk about Jess, okay? I don't have any issues to talk about, so either I make something up to amuse you or we just drop the subject."

Jess snorted, "I don't believe you."

"Well that's the truth Jess," Tammy stated as she silently wondered how, and when, she had become such a good liar. Tammy crossed the road and started to walk closer to her house, determination washing over her. "Look Jess, whether you believe me or not I'm not going to talk about this because frankly, I don't care anymore. So, I'll catch you later or something. I have to go."

Jess pulled the cell away from his ear when he heard the dial tone. He let out a growl of frustration, why couldn't she just be honest with him? Jess knew when something was wrong and he knew that time was now with Tammy. Her voice had sounded annoyed and distracted, it sounded as if she was trying to get rid of him.

Something was happening, and Jess wanted to find out what it was.

* * *

Her hands were in her jeans pockets as Tammy walked down the street to her house. There weren't many people along the street seeing as it was darker now. Tammy hoped Jason was better; she really wasn't up for another fight, all she wanted to do was make peace. 

Stepping up her pace a bit, Tammy walked down her normal route. She walked past Sookie and Jackson's house, the music shop and carried on further until she could see her house in view. Something that she did notice was a polished black car parked across the street to the row of houses. Seeing as everything stayed nearly the same here, finding a new car parked along the street was definitely something that made Tammy curious. And seeing as it was a sleek Aston Martin made her lust after it.

With its black tinted window and shiny black surface, the car was on a higher level compared to the other vehicles scattered along the street. Tammy resisted the urge to go over and touch the car. Instead she turned away from looking at it incase someone was inside watching her and thought she was mad. That caused her to smile; she always was a bit on the odd side. She wouldn't be surprised if a couple people in this town thought she was off in another crazy ass planet. Normally, it would have annoyed her since she didn't appreciate people judging her without any knowledge of what she really was like. Even though she appeared very nonchalant, she was certainly the opposite. Looks can be deceiving after all.

Walking up her driveway and away from the beautiful car, Tammy prepared herself. Jason would have calmed down by now, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to say a couple strict words with her. The brunette took out her keys and unlocked the door.

The house was quiet when she walked in and the lights were off in the hallway. Flipping on the switch, Tammy took a deep breath and called out her brother's name. When he didn't reply, Tammy walked into the living room and turned on the light. Standing in the doorway she looked around for Jason.

"Jase? Are you in here?" There was no answer so Tammy cautiously walked further into the room. "Jason?"

Tammy sighed as she saw the broken glass still lying haphazardly on the floor and the old wooden frame next to it. Knowing that her brother wasn't going to get around to cleaning it up, Tammy walked to the kitchen to grab a dustpan and brush. If he wasn't going to clear it up then she would have to.

But when Tammy pushed the door open, it bounced off something and flew straight back at her.

"Shit!" Tammy cursed as the door hit her head. Rubbing her sore head, Tammy pushed the door again, more wary this time. When nothing appeared to be in the way, Tammy pushed it all the way and found herself in the dark once again.

"Why the hell are the lights off in this house?" Tammy grumbled as she patted the wall trying to locate the light switch. "Jason, if you're in here sitting in the dark again I swear I'm going to—"

"Shut the fuck up," a voice growled from somewhere to her right.

Tammy froze when she heard a voice that didn't belong to Jason. This voice was rougher, deeper and clearly voiced a thick New York accent.

Her blood ran cold as she dropped her hand limply to her side. Feeling suddenly dizzy, Tammy tried to take a step backwards so that she could leave. Before she could even move the person forcefully grabbed her wrist and pulled her against their hard body.

The voice chuckled softly and Tammy felt numb as he ran a hand gently through her long hair. She couldn't speak if her life depended on it – all she could do was shake with fear.

"Now, now Angel," he whispered into her ear softly. "Why you shakin'? It ain't cold." When Tammy didn't reply he gripped her hair tighter and tilted her head so that she could look at him. His lips curled up when he heard her gasp in pain. "Didn't you hear me Angel? I asked ya a question."

Tammy closed her eyes as she tried desperately to stop the tears from falling. This wasn't happening, it just couldn't be. Tammy's mind was spinning as she tried to piece everything together. The phone call earlier, the new car on the road, it all made sense. But he isn't supposed to be here, her mind screamed. I was supposed to safe now, this wasn't supposed to happen! They fucking promised me. They promised me. They promised Jason…

Tammy's eyes flew open as dread set into her tense body. Where was he? What if something happened to him? Fear clawed at her mind but the sharp pain of nails sinking into her scalp reminded her that she wasn't alone. "I know you're dumb, but deaf too?" The nails sunk in harder, the pain increased. "What happened to you eh? I thought you loved ta talk." More pressure, more pain. "Actually, I'm surprised. In the past you never could shut the fuck up. That always annoyed me. Always talkin', always happy and smilin'." His voice got harsher and quieter. He raked his nails through her hair and along her scalp, the pain making Tammy let out a whimper. The voice chuckled softly next to her ear and she could feel the warmth on her cold ear, she could smell the alcohol on his breath. "That ain't speakin' baby," his mouth curled up in a snarl. "It's more like the sound you used ta make when I got off inside of you."

Tammy let a tear find its way down her cheek as she felt one hand grip her in place tighter and the other extract itself from her hair and slowly trace its way down the side of her body. She felt the bile rise in her throat as he trailed his hand leisurely up and down her left thigh. "I forgot how you felt Angel," the voice whispered into her ear. His thumb rubbed circles onto her thigh, dangerously close to a place she begged he didn't go. "It's been too long…I missed you." Tammy swallowed the rising vomit as she felt him start to nibble on her right earlobe.

Her voice was no louder than a mouse's when she spoke. "Please..." Tammy felt the tears trace their way down her face as she started to beg him to get off her. "Please…Don't—" Her voice cracked as she felt him smirk against her neck before placing an open mouthed kiss onto the pale skin. "Jason…Where's Jason—"

A deep rumble of laughter escaped his throat, making vibrations run along her neck. "And who's that? Boyfriend?"

Tammy shook her head, "I thought you'd know. I mean, you…you found out where I live…couldn't you spare a few minuets and find out my brother's name too?"

His grip tightened on her. "Always with the attitude. Can't keep your comments to yourself can ya?"

"What did you do to him?" Tammy spat as her chest tightened at the images running through her mind. Jason tied up, Jason bruised and battered, Jason bleeding while no-one knew where he was. "Please, where is he?" Tammy begged as she let out a sob, feeling the hand that rested on her waist go under her shirt.

"Jeez, he's fine. Why would I hurt him eh? It's you that I want, not him. Though on second thought, I really need ta catch up with him. See how life's treatin' him." He sighed contently as he felt her muscles jump underneath his hand, her stomach tightening with fear. "I saw him leave. I was waitin' outside when I saw him just up and leave the house. Looked hella mad too. What did ya do wrong now?"

Tammy cried silently as she shook her head. "I didn't do anything wrong," she whispered. "I didn't do anything."

"Sure, 'cause the great _Angel_ don't do anythin' wrong. _That_ makes sense."

Her head continued to shake. She didn't want to hear that name anymore. Her name was Tammy, not Angel. This wasn't right. Gathering the little strength she had in her body, Tammy spoke. "It's Tammy. _Not_ Angel. Y'know, you break into my house, attack me, you could at least get my name correct."

The hand that had been crawling up her stomach stopped and pulled away. Tammy sighed in relief, welcoming the lack of warmth on her abdomen. But as quickly as the hand had been taken away, it was put back in the shape of a fist meeting with the softness of her stomach.

Tammy recoiled in pain, her back arching against the hard body behind her. She let out a cry as pain shot through her. Suddenly the same fist grabbed her hair and spun her around to face him. He yanked her hair making her look him in the eyes. More tears filled her eyes when she saw those dark blue eyes behind the wire-rimmed glasses again, the same eyes that had been haunting her dreams for so long.

The fire that burned in his eyes was evident when he let out a growl and turned her around so her back was against the closed door. "I _have_ got your name correct. It'll always be Angel, whether you like it or not."

Tammy's nostrils flared at the name. "Hate to break it to you, but after our little incident in New York my name got changed to Tammy. Angel only reminded me of you."

A loud smack graced the room as flesh met flesh. "No! Your name's Angel. It'll never change because you're my angel aren't you baby?" He stroked Tammy's red cheek affectionately. "An angel on Earth, that's what we used ta call you."

"Tammy!"

Tammy's eyes widened as she heard Jess's voice come through the front door. There was a series of loud knocks before he called out her name again. "Tam! Open the door!"

Before she had a chance to yell a hand came over her mouth and held her close. "An' who's that?" The man muttered as he looked around, still trying to keep a struggling Tammy from getting away. While she was thrashing around desperately in his arms, his mind worked faster. Coming up with a plan, he smirked. This was going to be fun. "Baby, sssh," he whispered as he stroked Tammy's stomach. "Calm down…Now who's that at the door?"

Tammy screamed but her calls came out muffled under his hand. All she wanted was to get away. She had to find Jason, tell him about what was happening. They were in trouble now. In a last attempt to get away Tammy jerked her shoulder quickly away from him, trying to propel herself forward. She didn't expect it to work, but soon she found herself hitting the cold kitchen floor.

Deep laughter rang out behind her and Tammy struggled to get up, sharp jolts of pain hitting her stomach. In the distance she could still hear Jess pounding against the door making it hard for her to focus on the man approaching her. She whimpered in pain when he crouched down next to her. "Why are you here?" Her voiced trembled with unshed tears. She refused anymore.

He smirked as he looked at her on the floor, there was a small bruise forming where he had hit her on the cheek, her hair was scattered from the tight grip he had on it and he was more than sure there were small cuts where he had sunken his nails into her skull. He tilted his head to the side as his smirk turned into a small smile. She was still beautiful. There was still that arrogant and fiery flare to her, but he could still see the innocent girl he had once befriended what seemed like a lifetime ago.

He tried to reach out and touch her but she flinched away from him. "Baby, I don't wanna hurt you. I came here ta get you back. Say I'm sorry."

To say he's _sorry?_ Tammy felt the anger rise inside of her. Sorry was only a word. A mere five letter word that didn't take any of the hurt away. She and her family had gone through so much because of him and he wanted to say _sorry? _As if it would make it all better? Tammy looked up at him and saw how he was looking at her. With such caring eyes…It made her want to vomit. "If you're sorry," Tammy started steadily even though she was shaking in agony and hatred. "If you're sorry then you wouldn't have hurt me in the first place. Just—"

Her voiced was cut off by a loud bang followed by Jess calling out. "Tammy if you're not coming out then I'll go. I don't have to put up with this crap. I don't know what I did wrong and frankly I'm starting to not care anymore." He paused to listen for a moment before carrying on. "Fine! It's your damn problem if you don't talk to me. It's not like I care!"

Tammy cursed silently as there was a silence and the man turned back to her. "Lemme guess, _that's_ the boyfriend?" He laughed, "You always had a thing for cold bastards."

Tammy's hollow laugh rang out. "Doesn't say much about you does it?" She spat as she watched his facial expression harden.

"Look _Tammy_," he snarled out. "I've had enough of your comments. If you don't want to cooperate now maybe I gotta come back when _Jason's_ here. I'm sure my friend will like ta have a nice chat with me. He's probably got a whole list of questions he'd like ta ask. And I got a whole lot of things I'd like to tell him too."

Suddenly he stood up and flicked on the light switch. The bright glare stunned Tammy and she had to raise a hand to shield her eyes from the white light. "Now that's better," he mused as he walked up and down. He turned to look at shivering Tammy and sighed angrily. "Quit with the melodramatics Angel and listen up. I didn't spend all that time and money looking for you for nothing. I want you and whether you like it or not, you're coming back to me. I know you're scared, but you don't gotta worry because I'm going to look out for you." He stopped pacing and looked down at her. "We're going to be together. But for now…I have to go. I have a few things to sort out." He crouched down and placed a kiss on Tammy's ducked head.

He walked up to the back door before looking back. "Sweet dreams Angel."

And with the sound of the door closing echoing in her mind, she curled up into a ball and began to sob gently under the harsh white light.

* * *

Done _(phew)_ (: 


End file.
